The Demon Rose Season One
by Samantha West-Croft
Summary: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Jane joins the Joe's and now she's in a world where people are sprouting up out of the ground like daisies. Renegade's 'verse. FlintxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". However the last three died before the story but there might be some flashbacks of them.

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 1

Silence crept into the mind of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy, aka Demon Rose. Her uncle and General Clayton Abernathy had created her team which he had named as Dead Unit. However, Jane's team was slowly destroyed one by one. Starting with Sgt. Henderson aka "Pile-driver", followed by Corporal First Class Jana Ling aka "Amethyst" and ending with Col. Roger Stevenson aka "Cap". Each one's death was caused by Cobra or M.A.R.S Industries in someway. Jane knew this, but she could provide no evidence for her suspicions. Her uncle believed her, but only confirmed it with her when they were alone and off duty.

Jane patiently waited for General Abernathy to come into the briefing room. All she wanted was revenge for their deaths. Now with the team code named the Joe's back and no longer wanted criminals.

…

Shana O'Hara, aka Scarlet, and the Joe's followed the general through the halls of the Pentagon.

"I warn you there is someone in the briefing room that you and Snake Eyes might recognize." General Abernathy warned.

Scarlet tilted her head to one side then noticed the General was looking away from all of them. "What do you mean General?" She managed to ask as they walked into the briefing room. There was a swiveling chair at the back of the room with its back turned to them.

"General," The female voice said. "When can I get back in the field? I'm tired of waiting around for nothing to happen."

Scarlet felt her heart drop out. That voice, but she was dead, died in a mission that went wrong.

"Joe's meet Lt. Col. Emily Rose, aka Demon Rose."

Jane chuckled as she spun the chair around to look at everyone. Her red-brown eyes shown with slight mischievousness as she ran a coffee with cream colored hand through her light brown hair. "Actually Uncle, Emily Rose isn't the name that Shana and Snake Eyes know me by."

Scarlet stared in disbelief at Jane. Not a scar, not a single scar on her face. That bomb had blown up and Jane should be long since dead. "How are you still alive?"

"My nick name isn't Demon Rose for nothing." Jane replied with a sly smile. Her sly smile vanished and she looked down. "Sgt. Henderson had followed me and sent me away as he detonated the bomb."

"Her Unit was destroyed by Cobra around the same time you Joe's were fighting to clear your names." General Abernathy stated. "Now that we are all here I would like to start the debriefing."

Jane moved to her appropriate seat and listened to what was going on. She never liked debriefings, they were too boring for her to stay awake through but somehow she managed this time. Then again it had to do with the fact that Snake Eyes was sitting right next to her.

"Lt. Col. Jane, I would like for you to tell us what you found out about Cobra during _your_ revenge campaign." General Abernathy stated while trying to seem as harsh as possible. He hated when Jane had started that campaign against Cobra. It could have killed her.

Jane stood up and moved towards the computer and its projector. She plugged in a small jump drive and motioned for someone to turn off the lights. Once the lights were turned off she clicked the remote for the projector to turn on. "These photos are of some recent weapons Cobra, along with their allies MARS Industries, were creating. That was until you shut them down. After that I don't know if the companies are still working but you might want to check them out just incase."

Jane pulled up the photos and then paused as she saw a clip of one of her teammates standing in front of Cobra. The teammate was handing a package to Cobra Commander. She froze. How could he have done that, first she knew him as a close friend and confidante, now he was a traitor? She clenched her fists and put the remote on the table. She looked at her uncle and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I've reviewed these photos for hours on end and I didn't see this."

Abernathy looked at the photo and saw what was causing his niece distress. "Sgt. Henderson,"

Jane could feel her body shake with fury but slowly she forced herself to relax and walk out. As she walked out she glanced at Snake Eyes then Breaker. "Breaker, could you finish reviewing my report to everyone…I'm going home."

Abernathy felt like telling his niece to stay but he knew if he did then she might loose control of her anger. "You are relieved of duty for a while Jane." He whispered so that everyone heard what he said. He didn't want his niece being considered AWOL. "Joe's follow her…I don't like this evidence." He ordered as he glanced over the photo several more times. If Sgt. Henderson betrayed them to Cobra, what else was he capable of doing?

…

Jane walked into her apartment and noticed that something was out of place. As she looked around she noticed that her netbook, which normally sat on the coffee table, was missing. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. Slowly she walked to her bedroom to see Sgt. Henderson sitting on her bed looking at her computer. "Henderson,"

Henderson, a stout built man with black hair and blue eyes looked at her then slowly put the computer on the bed. He got up and hugged Jane. "Demon, it's good to see you…I thought you were dead too."

Jane jammed her finger into his chest with as much force as she could. She could see the scars on his face. "I don't want anything to do with you!" She shouted before lunging towards the door. His large hand grabbed her neck and pulled her back to him. She gasped at the sudden fierce strength against her. Henderson turned her so he could look her in the face as he squeezed the life out of her.

"So you do know. I thought we could have started over if you thought I was a missing hero returned from the grave." He brought her closer and forced a kiss onto her lips. She screamed against his mouth before thinking. She opened her mouth to allow him to slip his tongue into her mouth. As he did so she bit down until she tasted blood. He released her and staggered back.

"You sick son of a bitch," She whispered. "I trusted you…" She felt tears sting her eyes.

She heard her front door slam open and she swiftly pulled out her gun.

"You Bitch," He stated as he started to reach for her again. "You think this is about you? It's not, it's about being the best, and I always was the better man."

"Then why were you still a Sergeant?" Shana stated as she walked over to Jane. She put a hand on the woman's shoulder and noticed bruising on her throat and blood dripping from her mouth.

Henderson stared in disbelief. "You…why are you here? You're wanted!"

"Not anymore you blundering idiot!" Jane dropped the gun, backed herself against the wall then lunged. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they tumbled over the bed and out the window next to the bed. Jane felt her head spinning as a hand grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked her onto the escape ladder. She watched as Henderson hit the ground. Three stories above ground, he had fallen three stories and he was dead. She closed her eyes as screams escaped her throat. Sobbing ensued as a pair of strong protective arms wrapped around her.

* * *

><p>AN: R and R, but no flames! Also i have the first eighteen chapters of this written so i can't really rewrite it how people like. This is my first G. I. Joe fanfiction; so if you don't like, don't read. That has always been what i do so you should do it too.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". However the last three died before the story but there might be some flashbacks of them.

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 2

Jane lay on her bed alone in her quarters. It had been almost six months since the incident at her apartment. Her uncle had put in a request to start a new unit called G I Joe's, he even had her as a part of that team. Not like she cared any more. She was no longer military. She was a civilian working with the military. A knock on her quarter's door made her jump slightly. Most people on the new base left her alone, except for the other members of her team. She got up from her bed and went to the door. As she opened it she noticed that no one was standing there, instead there was a small package with a dark red bow. A note was attached. It was written in Japanese but she managed to translate it as: 'To Demon, the only girl who always looks so sad.'

Jane blushed slightly before walking back into her room and closed the door. As she opened the package she noticed that it had been carefully wrapped in black paper. She opened the box and held her breath. Inside were a small dream catcher and some wind chimes. Tears threatened her eyes. Someone out their cared enough about her. She saw another note at the bottom but this time it was in English. 'Jane, we have been hearing you crying in your sleep. We all pitched in to buy these for you; hopefully they help with your nightmares. Scarlet, Duke, Ripcord, T. Rat and Roadblock.'

Snake Eyes had watched Jane take the box into her room. Ever since they had all moved onto the base together he had noticed Jane secluding herself from everyone. That was contradictory towards her normal behavior when he had last seen her. She was outgoing and always trying to make friends. As he went to walk to the door he noticed that she was walking out again. This time she seemed a little happier. He ducked back into the shadows to observe her.

Jane knew someone was watching, actually she knew who it was but she didn't bother to let them know she knew. She wanted to stretch her legs before going to practice. She could instinctually tell that the person watching her was now following her. She inwardly grinned before ducking down and swinging her leg out to trip the person. As she did so Snake Eyes jumped above her leg and noticed she was getting up with a large Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"I already knew you were watching me, but following me Snake Eyes, really?" She said in a mock hurt tone. "I thought you didn't spy on your own." Suddenly her mocking tone vanished and the blank staring ensued.

Snake Eyes was used to her staring off into space but not like this. But now it seemed like every time she said something like 'spying' or 'betraying' she would begin staring. He gently put a hand on her shoulder and she snapped back to reality. Her mood changed almost instantly when he touched her shoulder.

"Sorry, I must have stared off." She smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "I'm heading to the training room, you want to come with?"

She turned and started for the training room.

…

Scarlet and Duke walked into the training room to see Jane pinning Snake Eyes to the wall. She was smiling and she calmly let him go.

"I've never seen anyone take Snake Eyes down like that." Scarlet whispered.

Jane noticed they were being watched and she looked back at Scarlet and Duke. "Hey," She said as she waved her hand. "Thank you guys for the present." She stated before backing away from Snake Eyes.

"Not a problem." Scarlet stated. "Actually it was Snake Eyes who bought the dream catcher, we got the wind chimes."

Snake Eyes watched as Jane blushed before grabbing a towel from the rack next to the weights. She rubbed the back of her neck and then her face. His eyes followed her as she left the training room and took a left down the hall.

Jane went towards her quarters and noticed someone walking out of it. She tilted her head sideways then charged after them. She managed to sneak up on them and wrap the towel she had in her head around their neck. "What were you doing in my room?" She asked as she brought the person closer to her. The stench told her it was Tunnel Rat.

"I was trying to see if you wanted to come and have dinner with us all. But when I walked into your room I noticed you weren't there and it was a mess."

Jane let go of her teammate and felt her heart racing. If her room was a mess that meant someone had gotten in there while she and Snake Eyes were sparing. She shoved Tunnel Rat aside and went into her room. She looked at the mess. Her paperwork was scattered on the floor. Her books were strung across her bed and her clothing was piled in a corner near the bed. "Oh boy." She whispered before turning on a light. Someone had been looking for something, something in her room. But who, and why?

"Jane, what's wrong?" Tunnel Rat asked as he walked in and stood beside her.

"Someone was looking for something." She stated while pulling out her cell phone. "I want to know who, why and how they did this without anyone noticing!" She growled.

…

General Abernathy stood next to his niece as her room was examined. He didn't know what was going on but something was spooking Jane. "Jane, maybe you should take some time off." He offered. She had been stressed out. First she was betrayed and attacked by her former teammate Henderson, then she resigned from being in the military then she was recruited by Abernathy to be a part of G.I Joe's and now she was training non stop.

"I'm fine sir," She stated as she glared at her room. Something wasn't right. Everything was there, even the presents that the Joe's had given her. "Really I am. It's just unnerving. First Henderson isn't dead, second he betrayed us, third I killed him six months ago and now my room is a mess. It's kind of odd."

General Abernathy had to hand it to his niece, she was always able to put pieces together that just never seemed to fit. "I'll have this investigated Jane."

"Actually sir, I was wondering if I could have permission to assist in the investigation." Abernathy stared at his niece quizzically. "I haven't done anything in months since joining the Joe's sir. This would put my skills to some use."

"I thought your skills were intelligence recon, con art, and corporate espionage." He stated with a slight grin.

Jane didn't find what he said funny. Instead she shrugged her shoulders, giving her uncle a scowl. "I also know how to investigate, that is part of the intelligence recon." She twitched as one of the investigators held up one of the wind chimes.

"I didn't know you had any of those with you." Abernathy stated.

"I didn't bring any; the Joe's bought them for me." Jane stated before noticing one thing in her room was out of place. "Excuse me, but could I—" She motioned at one of the purple latex gloves the investigators were using.

"sure thing ma'am." The man handed her a pair of gloves and she walked across the room to the object attached to her dream catcher. There was a note attached to the back. She slowly took the catcher off the wall and took off the note.

"How on Sam hill did I miss that?" Jane whispered harshly towards herself. "General, I don't think we should be looking for something missing…looks like something was put in here."

Abernathy looked at his niece and noticed the worried expression.

"Get this to Snake Eyes; I don't know if it's meant for me or him." She took the gloves off and wrapped the note in them. "Also tell him to be careful…something isn't right here."

Lady Jaye had only known Jane for six months, but something about the woman said she wasn't afraid of anything. However, the way that Jane was acting now was clearly stating she was afraid. Lady Jaye took the note and walked off to the training room to see Scarlet, Snake Eyes, Duke, Road Block and Ripcord talking. "Snake Eyes, Jane wanted you to read this, said to be careful and that something isn't right."

Snake Eyes had never thought Jane to be the cryptic kind of person. He had noticed that sometimes her statement had a double meaning. He unrolled the gloves and then the note. On one side read: 'You serve no one' and on the back was the Arashikage symbol.

* * *

><p>AN: R and R, but no flames! Also i have the first eighteen chapters of this written so i can't really rewrite it how people like. This is my first G. I. Joe fanfiction; so if you don't like, don't read. That has always been what i do so you should do it too.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose (or Emily Rose)", Sgt. Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". However the last three died before the story but there might be some flashbacks of them.

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 3

Jane stared at the note that lay on the table in front of her. Snake Eyes was staring at her intently. He snapped his fingers to get her attention. She looked up as he began signing to her. 'What does that mean?' he asked calmly.

"I don't know, I've only spoken with you and Jinx." She stated, trying to keep her eyes void of emotion.

'You're hiding something again.'

Jane felt her breath catch in her throat. "I would never—" He grabbed her arm from across the table and pulled back the sleeve and stared at the bandages on her forearm. "I can explain."

'Don't bother,' he seemed upset.

She didn't want anyone understanding what she was saying if they were walking by. She yanked her arm away, tore the bandages off and showed him the symbol on her arm. Underneath the symbol were three names in Japanese. She began signing saying: 'Jinx gave this to me because she said I belonged to your family. That's what this means, not that I am loyal to the Arashikage.'

She could hear him breathing. He was breathing heavily, almost angry breaths. 'Why didn't she tell me you were alive?'

'Because I asked her not to.' Jane tensed then closed her eyes. He was mad at her, she knew it. How could she not?

Snake Eyes sat still and tried to breathe normally. He began wondering what had happened to Jane that made her not want him or Scarlet to know she was alive.

"Snake Eyes, please don't hate Jinx." Jane stated before opening her eyes. "All she did was what I asked her to do, nothing more nothing less. I swore her to secrecy and she made me swear to do any favor she asked when the time came."

'Could this be a message from her?'

Jane thought for a moment. "Not likely, she wouldn't have destroyed my room like that." She fell silent for a long time. The ticking of the clock could be heard and for a moment Jane swore she heard someone scream.

Snake Eyes noticed that she was staring off again, but this time it was because she was deep in thought. Anyone could have broken into her room, it hadn't been locked. He knew that. But what he wanted to know was why anyone would break into her room, leave a note with the Arashikage symbol on it and then destroy her room.

"However, that could be an insult towards the fact that I am no longer in the military and no longer have a master." Jane offered. "She did love insulting me."

Snake Eyes had to agree with that. Jinx had no compassion towards how Jane became one of his apprentices. 'I'm sorry,'

"Don't be, I would have suspected something like that too." She smiled softly before getting to her feet. "However, I need to get something to eat. Sitting here in the dining hall with all the scents of food is making me—" her stomach growled "hungry."

Snake Eyes couldn't help but hear her chuckle as she walked away. Her attitude had lightened a little.

Jane grabbed some food and went back to the table she and Snake Eyes had been sitting at. Snake Eyes looked at her. They had known each other for some time, along with Scarlet and Jinx. However, as far as Jane knew Scarlet didn't know Jinx. Why she met Snake Eyes was, in her opinion rather funny but annoying at the same time.

_Jane stood on the stage as the song finished. No one was actually there, it was dress rehearsal, and then she heard someone whistle to her. She was startled then she looked out at the seats to see her uncle sitting in the third row. She felt her shoulders drop. He figured out she was in a band, she was seventeen and already in a band. He was her legal guardian and more than likely she was going to be severally grounded and sent into the military. He had been threatening that for some time now._

_Jane got off the stage and went over to him. "Yes General?" She asked._

"_I knew you had snuck out Jane." He stated while getting to his feet. He was taller than her by at least six inches maybe more. _

"_Uncle, don't call me Jane…my stage name is Emily Rose." _

"_And I wonder why that is." He stated while grabbing her forearm. "Do you have any idea why I sent you and your sister to private schools, why you're always under servaliance and why I always have a body guard near you at all times?" He sounded furious._

"_It's because of our parents, and what they used to do."_

"_That's right, but more importantly you are—"_

"_General, that's enough." She interrupted him, her eyes shown with a fire that startled him a little. She was like her father, his younger brother. But more importantly she was like her mother too. Smart, courageous, young and somewhat reckless. "I don't want to hear it from you that I am or my sister is important for something."_

_He closed his eye. That wasn't want he was going to say to her. But she wasn't going to listen to him anymore. She had made up her mind. "Jane," he spoke softly. He had never been one to talk to children, nor did he like having to raise her himself, but there was something about her that always reminded him of Emily. "I only want you two to be safe." _

"_I am safe, the members of the band are all trained fighters." She glanced back at them and smiled._

"_You won't always be protected by me." _

"_Nor will you be protected by me." She retorted. Her eyes turned back to him. The dark brown almost red color seemed to glow in comparison to her short black wig. "I want you to see the show tonight uncle."_

"_I can't, there's something's I have to attend to." _

_Jane let out a sigh. That was always his problem. When she was in the school choir and band he never had time, same with plays and musicals. "You always have something to attend to…take some advice from me General. One day things are going to change, I will always have something to attend to when you want _my_ attention." With that she walked back onto stage and picked up her Electric violin._

"_Ja—Emily Rose," He corrected himself, earning a smile from Jane, "I may not be able to come but I know a couple of people who might be able to, so that they can record the show for me. Would that be all right?"_

_Jane tilted her head sideways and thought. That's going to be the best I can get from him. "Yeah, that's fine… just give them these so that I know who they are." She tossed him a couple of back stage passes. "Only I or members of the band can gives these out, I was saving them for you."_

_During the concert Jane had looked out into the audience and noticed two people standing where her uncle had been earlier that day. Both wore the back stage passes that she had given her uncle. The one was an oriental girl, a little younger than Jane, possibly younger than her sister. The other was a blonde haired man, around the same age as the Jane if not possibly older. Then her attention turned to someone else. She noticed he also had a backstage pass around his neck, but the members of her band had all agreed not to give out any. Only Jane could. She took a few steps back moving closer to her drummer, known as Pile-Driver. She continued playing the violin. "There's someone with a pass that I didn't give it to them." She whispered. Pile-Driver looked out and then nodded his head._

"_Don't worry…we've got your back." He whispered back._

_Jane walked back to her spot. At the end of the song, the strange man with the illegal pass started towards the stage. Jane's muscles loosened then tensed as she dodged the bullet meant for her head. She stared at him then took off. There was screaming from the audience as the strange man got onto the stage and took off after Jane. Her band members followed him, as did the two people with the passes. Jane turned left back stage and nodded her head. It was a dead end. Meaning she had no other choice but to fight back. As the man came near her she noticed he was wearing a black trench coat, black t-shirt, black pants, and a black pair of shoes. _

"_What do you want from me?" She asked, trying to pretend to be frightened._

"_Only to get my bounty." The man stated._

_He pointed his Desert Eagle at her head. Jane let out a soft, but fake, gasp. She covered her face then, behind her hands grinned. She listened to him slowly squeeze the trigger and she dodged again. This time as she ducked down she started to run forward. Her hands and arms moved out of the way of her face as she wrapped her arms around the man's waist and tackled him to the ground. She hit the man's throat as quick as possible then watched as Cap took the gun from his hands. She looked up and smiled at everyone._

"_You little demon you." Amethyst stated before looking back at the two with passes. "Oh, hi, you two must be the people Emily invited."_

_The girl nodded and looked at the blonde. "I think she's better than her uncle thinks…a little unorthodox but she's good." She murmured in Japanese._

_The blonde remained silent as he walked up and took out a pair of handcuffs._

Snake Eyes still remembered the look on Jane's face when he had offered to train her. He had even had Shana ask her too. Shock, surprise, and even a little curiosity. She was good at expressing her emotions; in fact she seemed to give them off to other people around her.

"Snake Eyes, I've always wondered what you were thinking when you trained me." She whispered, forgetting he could hear her. But he let it go. She was trying to understand everything around her. Things had changed for her and something had changed about.

Suddenly the rest of the team joined them. Jane bit her bottom lip with a slight smirk as Tunnel Rat sat next to her. "Hey, um sorry about earlier…ya know attacking you with the towel and all that."

* * *

><p>An: Changed a couple of details in this chapter. I'm writing it that Jane and Sarah knew Jinx before they met Scarlett. Edited 8/26/11. R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose (or Emily Rose)", Sgt. Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". However the last three died before the story but there might be some flashbacks of them.

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 4

Everyone stared at Tunnel Rat. There was complete silence.

Finally Duke was the one to break the silence. "She attacked you with a towel? Why?"

"I went into her room. The door was open and I saw that everything was a mess. As I came out she came up behind me and well…yeah." Tunnel Rat said.

Jane blushed slightly before looking at her food. Everything was gone from her plate, except the pudding. Her eyes widened as she looked at all of them. "Ok, what happened? Who stole my food?"

Everyone looked at Road Block who shook his head. "I got here the same time as everyone else; her food was missing by that point."

After a few moments everyone began eating. Jane glanced around at all of the faces. Flint and Road Block were wolfing down their food like there was no tomorrow. Lady Jaye and Scarlet were watching her closely. Road Block, Ripcord, Breaker, and Duke were talking amongst each other. Everyone was happy together, everyone belonged, except her. She then noticed Snake Eyes getting up, a Spork in his right hand. Then she figured it out. "Oi, Snake,"

Snake Eyes glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Think fast." She picked up the cup of pudding and threw it at him. He caught it and looked at her curiously. "Next time you want to steal my food, don't keep the spork in your hand."

Snake Eyes looked at his right hand. There the Spork was. He nodded his head and continued to go his way.

Lady Jaye watched as Jane left to go get more food. "She's interesting."

Scarlet looked at Lady Jaye then nodded her head. "She's changed a lot since I last saw her over two years ago."

That was when all the guys looked at her. "What exactly happened?" Tunnel Rat asked.

"We were on a mission," Scarlet began.

_Scarlet and Snake Eyes walked on either side Jane. Everyone said that Cap was the leader because he was a full blown Colonel, but everyone followed Jane's orders, even though she was only a Major at the time. As the team neared their destination Jane put her hand up motioning to stop. Everyone froze. She pulled out her twin Desert Eagles and crouched behind a cabinet. They al suddenly heard footsteps and did the same as Jane. _

_She glanced back at Snake Eyes and Scarlet. They were older than she was, actually all of her team had been in the military much longer, yet she still seemed to be the leader. Even Cap listened to what she told him to do. She began to wonder why. What made her so special? There was no time to ponder these thoughts. People were coming closer and they needed to get out before they were discovered. _

_Their mission was to destroy the building, but she didn't know if that was a good idea to do at this point, now that insurgents were roaming around. Again she glanced at Snake Eyes who simply nodded his head. He knew what she was thinking, he always knew. But she never knew what he was thinking. She felt the weight of this decision land heavily on her shoulders._

_Scarlet looked at the fear in Jane's eyes. It was odd; normally she was coolheaded in situations like these. But then she realized something. Jane wasn't worried about the situation. It was what the mission was about. They were sent to blow up the place, but the distance from which they had to place the explosion, the exit and the timer of the detonator were all wrong. It was a suicide mission._

_Jane leaped up from her spot as the insurgent walked past her. She took off down the hallway. Glad that her guns were drawn. She shot a few more of the insurgents then made her way to the elevator. As the elevator closed a hand shot in and Pile-Driver got in with her. There were shouts of protest and Jane looked one last time at Snake Eyes and Scarlet. _

_Scarlet looked in horror at her two teammates. They were going to sacrifice themselves for the mission. Snake Eyes lunged for the elevator as it closed. He stared one last time into Jane's pale blue eyes. She looked at him fearfully. But she gave an order. "Don't follow, get out." _

Duke sat in silence.

"That's why she's got a high rank."

"Had," Scarlet corrected. "Yeah, she was always sticking her neck out for her team. We all thought she and Pile-Driver were dead, turns out both were still very much a live."

They all jumped at the sound of someone snorting. "I'm sorry, but I have to admit Shana, you tend to make me look too much like a hero. I was just doing it to impress my uncle." Jane stated as she sat down in her normal spot. "He and I never could look each other in the eye. No pun intended."

Tunnel Rat chuckled a little at the joke.

Jane's smile softened. She picked up her fork and poked at her salad. "It's funny, you all respect General Abernathy, but I grew up hating him. Part of me still hates him. " _my sister on the other hand, she worships him like a god. _She added silently. She didn't want any of them to know about her sister.

The team looked at her like she was crazy.

"Try growing up with him as your legal guardian since you were seven years old." She stated. She put the food in her mouth and began chewing.

"General Abernathy is a good guy." Flint stated.

Jane swallowed her food. "I agree with you on that, but he doesn't know how to raise a kid. Especially one who was traumatized by watching her parents die in a lab explosion." Everyone fell silent. She felt the air around her tense. She had revealed a little too much of her personal life. "Can we please just finish our food and then get back to our jobs? I think no one wants to hear that story."

Everyone nodded their heads and ate in silence.

…

General Abernathy was sitting not to far from the Joe's when he heard Jane's words. Had he truly been that horrible towards her when she was growing up? Her sister didn't say anything either. If so why didn't they tell him instead of just being silent all the time?

He glanced towards her. She still looked like her mother. It pained him almost to think it. His younger brother had had a bad habit of dating people Clayton had previously dated. He even married Emily Rose. _'I'm sorry Jane, I'm so sorry.'_ He thought before getting to his feet and heading back to his office.

* * *

><p>AN: R and R, but no flames! Also i have the first eighteen chapters of this written so i can't really rewrite it how people like. This is my first G. I. Joe fanfiction; so if you don't like, don't read. That has always been what i do so you should do it too.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose (or Emily Rose)", Sgt. Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". However the last three died before the story but there might be some flashbacks of them.

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

_These next two chapters are dedicted to bronwynn, i just happened to be tinkering online. As i have said, i have the first several chapters already written, just havent typed them._

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 5

Flint walked in as Jane was hitting the punching bag. First he grabbed the white towel that was sitting on the bench then he walked around to the other side to hold the bag still for her. She was clearly frustrated at something. He looked at her before noticing that she was not relenting with her punches. He saw that her brown hair was turned black and wet with sweat. Her cheeks were a bright red and her eyes seemed to be glowing red. Her focus was unwavering.

"You're using too much of your energy in each of the blows." Flint stated causing her to look up at him. Something seemed to be different with the look she was giving him now than before. Almost like she didn't know how to respond to him.

Jane was surprised he was even correcting her about her fighting style. She stopped punching the bag and then walked over to pick up her towel. As she did so she noticed that her towel was missing. "Why are people stealing my stuff?" She muttered to herself.

"Actually I was going to hand it to you." Flint said as he walked over to her. He held out the towel to her. Slowly she reached out and took it from him. "I heard you left the military but your uncle insisted you join us. I just wanted to get to know you better."

Jane felt like scoffing. "I'm sorry but it might be better for you not to." She rubbed her face with the towel.

Flint chuckled. "Scarlet warned me you were difficult to talk to when you felt like it."

Jane looked at him from the corner of her eye. "She did, did she?

"Not really, I figured you didn't want to talk to anyone given what happened in the mess."

Jane chuckled a little. Her eyes glanced up at him and she felt very conscious about her surroundings. The sounds of people walking by, the scent of perspiration, the feel of he ground beneath her bare feet, all of it would have overwhelmed her when she was younger but now she had grown used to the enhanced senses because of her former master Snake Eyes. She was even aware that Flint was observing her, trying to understand her. "I'm sorry but I must be going." She said before walking out of the room.

Flint followed her. "At least let me introduce myself properly!" He called out.

Jane had to hand it to the guy, he was determined. "We already had introductions First Lieutenant Dasheill Faireborn." She stated before turning to him. "Of course I was your commanding officer back then. So maybe you're right, proper introductions are in order." She smiled warmly at him.

"Call me Flint," He corrected her gently.

"All right, Flint, call me Jane on down time, Demon when fighting." Her eyes showed no emotion towards the name but he could tell, by Scarlett's story, it meant something to her.

Flint nodded his head. "Jane, it's nice to meet you."

Jane couldn't help but laugh as they shook hands. "And it's nice to meet you Flint."

Snake Eyes watched from the shadows. She had tried to keep herself secluded from everyone else yet that had failed to work. She was opening up little by little towards her new teammates. But there was something different in how she opened up with Flint. She was laughing, almost flirting to some extent. A strange feeling washed over him. Protective, almost like an older brother yet he pushed it aside and continued to watch over his friend and teammate.

Jane felt like someone was watching them. As she looked around she saw that no one was nearby, yet she knew that eyes were watching. "I need to be heading to my room. It still needs to be straightened out." She continued walking the way she was going. Flint rushed to her side.

"I'll go with you; it won't hurt anyone would it?"

Those words, those exact same words almost to a 't'.

_Pile Driver stood in the elevator with Jane. He knew what they were doing, and she had tried to persuade him otherwise. "I'll go with you; it won't hurt anyone would it?"_

_How Jane had wanted to scream at him. Curse him till her face was blue. "Sgt. Henderson, why are you—" she was broken off when Pile-Driver pulled her into a kiss. She was startled. _

_When he pulled away he took the charges from her. "Also, I want you to leave as soon as we get to where we are going. You hear me Jane?"_

_Jane stared blankly at her teammate. "Henderson," she whispered._

"_Just do it, we both calculated how long it would take. You could make it out, not me."_

Jane felt tears threatening her eyes as the memory faded to the back of her mind. Flint looked at her, carefully observing her features. "Did I say something to upset you?"

Jane faltered in her steps and then looked at him stunned. "No, no, no, it's just you said the same thing Sgt. Henderson said before he ordered me to leave before he detonated the bomb."

Flint's breath caught in his throat. She was still in pain from her former teammate's betrayal. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I know, that's why I am not angry with you." Jane stopped in front of her room and noticed that there was a small note attached to the door. She plucked the note off. '_Jane, come to my office when you have the time, General Abernathy_.'

"Still going to clean your room?" Flint asked as if he were talking to a child. She looked at him with a slightly annoyed look before rolling her eyes.

"Of course I am, my room is a little more important at the moment." She walked inside and sorted her books, computer and papers back onto her coffee table/desk area. The books were stacked neatly under the table while the computer was hooked up and ready to go if she needed to work at that moment. Her clothing was then refolded and put back in the suitcases she had. Flint watched as she worked as fast as possible. He then saw the wind chimes that were sitting on her bed.

"Where would you like these?" He asked as he pointed at the wind chimes.

Jane looked at the chimes then at the room. She then reached into her bed side table and pulled ut several hooked screws. "I need a ladder." She muttered to herself.

"Or someone who is taller than you are." Flint took the hooked screws from her and began putting them in the ceiling. He then took the chimes and put them on the hooks. "All done."

Jane chuckled a little then nodded her head. "All right, well I best be seeing dear uncle." She walked out of her room then towards the General's office.

Flint shook his head and went to his quarters. Jane was a strange person, but at least she was friendly.

* * *

><p>AN: R and R, but no flames! Also i have the first eighteen chapters of this written so i can't really rewrite it how people like. This is my first G. I. Joe fanfiction; so if you don't like, don't read. That has always been what i do so you should do it too. Good reviews make the world go round! no seriously they do for writers!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose (or Emily Rose)", Sgt. Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". However the last three died before the story but there might be some flashbacks of them.

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 6

Jane sat still as Breaker debriefed all of the Joe's about the new missile sights. She felt her heart stop when they pulled up a photo. It looked like one she had taken when she went on a reconnaissance mission. "Excuse me, may I Breaker?"

Breaker looked at the woman known as Demon. He saw the confusion in her eyes. "Yes ma'am." They both were civilians after all.

Jane stood up and walked up to the screen and tapped near two people. "I took this photo nearly seven months ago. One month before joining the Joe's unit." She enhanced the section she had tapped. "This was not there last time. Nor was this," she tapped another section which showed a woman walking from an H.I.S.S tank. "From the reports I have read, Baroness was sucked into the Mass device. However, might I ask why is she crawling out of that Cobra tank?"

They all stared at her blankly. Breaker rubbed his neck. "I didn't notice that actually."

Jane tapped another sector on the screen, her eyes squinting trying to see what she might be missing. Her eyes narrowed more then widened as she suddenly noticed something. "Breaker, did you notice that?" She said pointing at the mountain.

"Notice what?" He walked up beside her then adjusted his glasses. "Oh my…is that really?"

"I think so…"

Everyone in the room was caught by suspense.

"What in Sam Hill are you two babbling about?" General Abernathy interrupted.

Jane and Breaker looked at each other with a grin then at everyone. "It's a hospital."

"And that's got you two bouncing for joy?" Tunnel Rat exclaimed.

Jane sat back in her chair and looked at each member at the table. "If they have a hospital we have a way onto that island. I missed it the first time I saw that picture, but thanks to Breaker I got a second glance."

Breaker blushed a little.

Jane heard the groan. She let out a huff then shrugged her shoulders.

"Do we have enough evidence to do a reconnaissance mission?" Abernathy requested to Breaker.

"That's for you and Washington to discuss." Breaker stated as he passed the data to the General.

…

Jane was running laps when someone clapped her on the shoulder. She pivoted her right leg and spun around with a high kick. By the time she realized it was Flint he had staggered back and was rubbing his jaw. She yanked her headphones out and tensed. Jane walked over to Flint, a hand covering her mouth in shock. She finally stammered out: "I'm _so_ sorry!"

Flint rubbed his jaw and stared at the small woman. "It's totally fine, I snuck up on you while you were working out." He smiled then noticed that she was turning bright red.

"I…" she bit her lip and looked at the ground. "I guess I'm just a little up tight right now."

Flint tried not to laugh. "I wanted to say that you and Breaker really should work together more often."

Jane jerked her head back and tilted it to the right. "Ok, not the best way to hit on a girl." She laughed a little.

Flint's eyes widened and he rubbed the back of his neck. "No, I wasn't." He took a deep breath. "I was just suggesting it because you noticed something he didn't, and he noticed something you didn't. you two work great together."

"But I can't stand being cooped up all day in front of a computer." She argued as she turned off the IPod she had been listening to. "Besides, I was in the military for a little too long. It get's in your blood, that's what my dad used to tell me about my uncle."

"Abernathy doesn't talk about his family, only you."

Jane looked down at the ground. "Guess that means something doesn't it?" She barely whispered.

"Well, I would think so."

Jane clenched her jaw and remembered the harsh words her and her uncle had exchanged the other night.

_Jane sat in front of her uncle's desk as he tried to think of words. She had never really cared to be around her uncle except when they were superior officer and subordinate, because then she knew where she stood. Beneath him, like always._

"_Jane I wanted to talk to you about things that have happened in the past." He started off. Jane didn't move, she didn't want to speak. _

"_What about General?"_

_Abernathy took a deep breath and noticed that she was trying to avoid something. "Jane we didn't have the best of relationships. I was forced to raise you because I promised your mother." Something in her eyes said she snapped. But she was biting her tongue. "I promised her that if anything happened to them I would take care of you and Sarah." _

"_Don't," Jane whispered._

_Abernathy hadn't heard her use that much venom in her voice since she was small. "Jane?"_

"_Don't bring my mother into this. Just because you hated my father doesn't mean you have to bring my mother into this conversation. This is about you and me, not her!" She spat._

"_This has everything to do with your mother!"_

_Jane stood up so fast her chair was sent flying against the door. It clattered onto the ground. "I will not listen to you if all you talk about is my mother! I came here because you asked me to, said we had to talk."_

"_I apologize Jane, for things that have happened between us." Abernathy watched his niece with a gaze that reminded Jane of her father. "I still call you family, you know that right?"_

_Jane felt like laughing. "I joined the military because I wanted to impress you!" She shouted. "I joined the Joe's because you asked me to. Not because you were family, but because I thought that's what you wanted as my superior officer!"_

"_Then as your superior officer I am asking you to realize that you are not the only one hurting in this situation." Abernathy said calmly. He knew that if he didn't calm Jane down then some of the soldiers would come in at any moment. _

_Jane froze. He had never said anything about his emotions. "I'm sorry." She stated before going to the door. "Am I dismissed Sir?"_

"_Yes, you are." He watched her leave then leaned back in the chair._

_Jane could hear him, what sounded like sobbing then she listened in a little more through the closed door. _

"_Why does she have to be as stubborn as you John but look like you Emily?"_

Jane glanced at the ground again, ashamed that she had spoken so ill about her uncle. She even regretted some of the harsh words she had said to him that night, and all the nights prior. He was the only family she had. And to some extent, however stretched, the only father figure she really knew. "Hey Flint,"

Flint had watched Jane stare off into space then say his name. "Yeah Jane?"

"Thank you," She whispered before hugging him then running off.

Flint stood there stunned. Had she really just done that or was he just imagining it? He shrugged and started to follow her.

* * *

><p>AN: R and R, but no flames! Also i have the first eighteen chapters of this written so i can't really rewrite it how people like. This is my first G. I. Joe fanfiction; so if you don't like, don't read. That has always been what i do so you should do it too. Good reviews make the world go round! no seriously they do for writers!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose (or Emily Rose)", Sgt. Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". However the last three died before the story but there might be some flashbacks of them.

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

_Thanks again to _bronwynn_, it's been so nice ot hear your output. Also, this is dedicated to my cat Casper who i just found out, while i am away visiting family and trying to get a job out here, has just died. They had to put him down because he had a high possiblity of cancer and he was loosing weight too fast. he was also in a lot of pain. So here's to casper, aptly named cat who didn't know when to quit whinning for food (at four in the morning). Cheers!_

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 7

Jane sat in the plane between Snake Eyes and Flint. The mission was a reconnaissance mission unto itself. She was to get into the hospital un-detected with two others as back up. Then she was supposed to get more information about Cobra inventions and their workings with MARS Industries. After that she and her team were to get out. It seemed simple enough, at least in thought but something was telling her that it wasn't going to be that simple.

Flint looked at Jane to see her thinking face. It was becoming a normal habit for her to stare off and begin thinking. He had tried to convince her that she was a good analyst but she argued that she was a grunt just like the rest of them. He chuckled when she looked at him with this odd look on her face. It seemed like she was portraying excitement, anxiety, and some nervousness. "What is it Demon?" He asked, using her nickname like she had asked everyone to do.

Jane composed her emotions. "You all know I was a con artist before joining the military. I was thinking, instead of sneaking in, why don't we con our way in?"

Flint thought for a moment while everyone groaned. "You might be onto something."

"It's crazy!" Ripcord countered. "You can't expect to get in with every Cobra agent who knows your faces!"

Jane tilted her head to the side. "They don't know this face; they know my alias of Emily Rose, but not Jane Abernathy."

Everyone on the plane fell silent. Snake Eyes couldn't help but smile under his mask. Jane had always been one for the theatrics, but he didn't know she was a con artist. He put a hand on her shoulder and nodded his head.

"Whatever you say Demon," Duke sighed. "You're leading reconnaissance part of the mission anyways. I guess we should trust you."

"Thanks, now what's our ETA?"

"Fifty minutes, give or take." Ripcord replied.

"I'll come up with the con then. When we land, you better listen carefully to me then Flint, Snake Eyes. It might require you to think outside the box a little too much." Jane fell silent once more.

The rest of the plane ride was noisy. Everyone was talking about things, getting their minds off the mission as best as possible. Scarlett was staring at Jane, she was thinking about the last mission they had gone on together. Jane knew what her friend was thinking, that she shouldn't be leading this mission because she has a tendency to jump right into the danger.

Jane closed her eyes and leaned back into her seat. She was plotting her next move. That was easier said than done though.

…

Jane crouched down beside her two teammates. "All right, Flint, I need you to find one of the guards, knock him out and take his clothes. Snake Eyes, I need you to follow us in unseen. You're there incase anything goes wrong. I need to set something up, actually Flint, get two uniforms." She paused in thought. "Try to find one my size please. I know I'm small but it shouldn't' be that hard."

Flint laughed a little at her remark.

Snake Eyes looked at Jane then nodded his head. He figured out part of what she was going to do. 'What's your plan for when you get the uniforms.' He asked.

Jane pulled out a pineapple grenade and grinned sadistically. "I'm going to make a big explosion; Flint is going to pretend I'm hurt. They'll get me into the hospital and then we'll go from their."

"You're making this up as you go?" Flint sounded alarmed.

"This is a con job, you have to be flexible. So yeah I kinda am."

Snake Eyes shook his head. She always had this sense of how to do things. But sometimes that sense would take over and she became a slight danger to the team. 'If things get out of hand I'm taking over.' Snake Eyes signed.

"I know Snake Eyes, don't worry. I think this mission won't require any suicide attempts."

Flint looked at her slightly worried. "Suicide attempts?"

Jane shrugged. "Aren't you going to do what I said?" She asked as she started looking around for a good place to drop the grenade. "And remember stealthy!" She whispered harshly towards the running figure of Flint.

Flint scoffed. She was one to talk, she was going to detonate a grenade once he got back. He looked around the area, there weren't many guards as there were machines. That wasn't too strange, what was strange was that the soldiers were all as big as he was. There was no way he could find a uniform the same size as Jane. He clenched his jaw then whistled. Two that were nearby, that had heard him, came towards where he was crouched down. He waited for them to pass him and he got up. They didn't notice him. How strange he thought, they must be getting dumber every timei. He tapped them both on the shoulder then slammed their heads together when they looked back at him. He let them fall to the ground then he stripped them of their uniforms. Quickly he pulled on one f the uniforms and then went back to where Jane was. At first he didn't see her. he pressed on his ear piece. "Jane where are you?" He whispered.

"Above you," Came the response over the earpiece. Jane dropped out of the tree and stood in front of him. "There are land mines just a few feet away. I—Oh, right." She took the uniform from Flint and turned so her back was to him. She slowly started to take off her clothes and he turned around embarrassed. But before he turned away he noticed a long jagged scar running from between her shoulders and wrapping wound to her left ribs.

He didn't know if he should ask where she got the scar or leave it to her to tell him later. When she walked in front of him she was still adjusting the length of the sleeves and pant legs. "I thought I told you to find one in my size?" She asked softly.

"I couldn't find anyone that small. Most of the guards are the same size as me." He countered before noticing she was joking. She walked another few steps then pulled the pin out from the grenade. His eyes widened as she tossed in ahead of her. Flint acted quickly and grabbed her arm. He pulled her to the ground and covered her as best as possible.

Jane was surprised by Flint's actions. The following explosions made her flinch a little. One they were done she slipped out from under Flint and took out her knife.

"What are you doing?" Flint asked walking up beside her.

"Well we have to make it look good don't we?" Jane asked as she gently drew the blade across her shins. Blood began to run down her legs. Flint also realized that her face was covered in ash and he looked around to see a burnt stick lying on the ground. She walked over to Flint and handed him the knife. She pointed to her cheek right below her right eye. "Could you,"

Flint felt like protesting but he gently dragged the knife where she had pointed. Blood dribbled down slowly. He didn't like having to do that to her. "So long as we don't have to do this again, I think I might be able to live with myself."

Jane smirked a little. "Pick me up," she stated very blankly.

"Excuse me?"

Jane's eyes looked at him in disbelief. "I said pick me up soldier, or do we want to leave now?"

Flint picked her up and started to move towards the hospital entrance. People had started to move towards where the explosion had come from. "I stepped on a mine, he pushed me out of the way but he's hurt badly." Flint stated as some doctors rushed towards him. They brought out a gurney and lay Jane on it.

The doctor's rushed Jane away. Flint followed for some time until one of the nurses told him he had to wait in the lobby.

…

Jane waited for the Doctors to begin to cut her pant legs before sitting up right. As she did so she brought out a Tazer and touched each of the Doctors causing them to pass out. She found one of the shorter doctors, took off their scrubs, lab coat and pass card. She then stripped out of the uniform she was wearing and walked out.

…

Flint sat patiently in the lobby. Suddenly a gentle hand touched his shoulder. "Sir, your partner is going to make it. He's resting patiently in my office."

Flint chuckled. He should have known Jane was able to handle herself. He got to his feet and followed her. She swiped the pass card in front of a door then went into the office.

* * *

><p><em>i No the author just felt like being stupid, and she doesn't know how to write fighting sequences for guys vs. guys. She does know how to write them when it's guy vs. girl, guy vs. monster, girl vs. girl and etc.<em>

* * *

><p>AN: All right, you know the drill, same as the other chapters. However, if i get a flame or a troller, i will show no mercy. my cat just died and i ain't home to do anythign about it. i is in no good mood. Currently i am working on chapter 20, i'm posting my The Amethyst Stone, a spin off of this one with the character Jana Ling. I'm really working hard to understand some of what i am creating for that one. It spin off of this one at about chapter three for this story. I'm also working on a story called The Logical Listener, which comes off of this one around chapter sixteen, i thinks. My friend is working on a spin off as well. Still, r and r please!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose (or Emily Rose)", Sgt. Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". However the last three died before the story but there might be some flashbacks of them.

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 8

The doctor's office was small and cramped. The desk was over flowing with paperwork and it seemed like they would never be able to find what they were looking for. Whatever they were looking for. Flint was out of the loop on that one. Only she, Breaker, and Abernathy knew what the information was.

Jane motioned for him to close the door and the blinds. He watched as she took off the hat and face mask she was wearing. Her face was still covered in ash and dried blood. The cut under her eye was already scabbed over. "Jane,"

"Shhh, let me think." She sat down in the chair and noticed that the computer was missing. "Oh this can't be good."

"Jane, we don't have much time. Those doctors you knocked out might be waking up soon." He stated, that was the only way she could have gotten out of the surgery room unnoticed and wearing that new uniform.

Jane picked up a pile of the paperwork in the center and found a white laptop. She opened it and turned it on. She then stuck a drive into the port and started typing. "Searching for ghost files…" she tapped her earpiece. "Breaker, you getting these?"

"Yeah, good job getting in." He replied.

Jane blushed a little then continued what she was doing. She typed in a few names of the project she knew about. The files were sent via the drive to Breaker. Then her curiosity forced her to think more. She typed in the names of her old team. All appeared with the word deceased except for Pile-Driver. She then typed in her name. Also deceased.

Flint peaked out of the blinds and looked back at Jane. "Demon, we need to get going. They've figured us out."

Jane got to her feet and yanked out the drive.

"What's going on?" came the worried voice of Duke over the earpieces.

"We're getting out." Flint said as he grabbed Jane's wrist. He pulled her over to the door and held up three fingers.

Baroness walked along the corridors of the hospital with five guards. Apparently they had gotten broken into. She suspected the Joe's were behind this again. She looked around and at one of the offices. The door was closed, blinds drawn. It spoke of someone hiding in there.

"There," she stated as she pointed at the office.

Flint watched as they walked to a office across from the one they were hiding in. He let out a sigh. He quickly, but silently opened the door. He then shoved Jane out and followed her. He hoped that the people looking for them wouldn't notice but that hope was shattered when he heard Baroness yell. He pushed Jane again to make her move faster but she had stopped.

"I see we have a set of love birds." A Scottish voice said from in front of Jane. Flint looked to see it was Destro.

"Ah nuts." Jane muttered before throwing her hands up in the air. "You got us, we surrender."

Flint looked at Jane. He was confused. Why would she surrender just like that? They had Snake Eyes waiting for a signal to get them out of trouble.

"Well you got to take us to the dungeons don't you?" Jane questioned.

"Or we could just shoot you and be done with it. At arms!" Baroness commanded.

Destro held up his hand. "Wait, the lass has a point, we should question them."

Jane put her hands down and crossed them in front of her. It was like she had done something like this before. Flint imitated her and they were put in handcuffs.

…

Flint looked at Jane as they were shoved into a cell. Jane sat on the bed and stared at Flint.

"All right, we are stuck here in the third floor of the basement." She stated out loud while holding the ear that had her hearing aide style earpiece.

"We hear you loud and clear Demon Rose." Duke said while they could hear typing.

"If only they would ask us questions about why we are here." Jane winked at Flint. She then laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. "We came here to get some stupid information for my mother's company. Now we are being held in the fifteenth cell on the right hand side of the corridor."

Baroness stared at the monitor. Why was the woman talking like that?

"She's got someone on the outside." Destro stated blandly. "It must be, there is no other explanation for her to be talking like that."

Baroness nodded her head. "All right, triple the guard around their cell. We're going to wait for Jake to arrive. He's ever so good at interrogating people."

Jane watched as more guards trickled in and stood in front of their cell. "Oh boy, that's not good…how many can Snake take on?" She whispered at Flint.

Flint shrugged. "I don't really know."

"Shit," She sat up and looked around their surroundings. "Rusty metal, probably from 1941, the air's pretty stagnant too. Maybe the answer's in the stone." Jane stood up and touched the stone. She then ran her fingers down it and pulled away. "The stone's pretty old too."

"Demon, what are you doing?" Flint asked standing beside her.

"analyzing our surroundings," She twitched slightly before switching to a whisper that only Flint could hear. "Also telling Snake Eyes what is going on. The more he knows the better equipped he is to get us out."

Flint opened his mouth to talk but closed it with a smile. "All right, you've got to have an IQ of 200 or more."

Jane shrugged then looked him in the eyes. She felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. Why though? It wasn't like she was interested in Flint. She still had a crush on an old friend of her's. she could feel her cheeks growing warm. "Uh…maybe?" She managed to choke out before looking past Flint at the guards. Her breath caught in her throat. "Oh my god…not again."

Flint turned around. His eyes locked into a tall looming stout figure. "Who the—"

"I thought I killed you!" Jane screamed as she backed against the wall, she was trying to get away from the man.

"Jane, what's going on?" Duke asked sounding more worried than ever.

"Sgt. Henderson…"

* * *

><p>AN: .! (ooo, i is the Master now! sorry Doctor who ref). Cliffy aint it? R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose (or Emily Rose)", Sgt. Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". However the last three died before the story but there might be some flashbacks of them.

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 9

Pile-Driver smirked at Jane. His blue eyes locked directly onto her red-brown ones. "You really thought that fall could kill me?"

Flint looked back at Jane to see her wrap her arms around her body and start shaking. She was afraid. Most of the time her emotions were anger, happy, or nervous. Never scared. He stood in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're going to be fine; I won't let him hurt you." Flint whispered.

Jane nodded her head.

Pile-Driver rolled his eyes. "Really, you're moving in on _my_ woman? That's a little harsh don't you think?"

Flint didn't look at Pile-Driver, instead he was gauging Jane's expressions to see if he needed to turn around and try to strangle the man through the bars. She was trying to keep eye contact with Flint.

"What do you mean Sgt. Henderson, we all watched him fall to his death. From a third story window no less!" Tunnel Rat exclaimed over the intercoms.

"You fell to your death," Jane stammered as she finally looked at Pile-Driver. "So how are you still alive?"

Pile-Driver took the keys and opened the door to the cell. "Seems like you aren't the only one who gets a second chance at life."

"More like third," Flint muttered.

Pile-Driver glared at Flint. "Shut it lover boy."

Jane kept her focus on her former teammate but she could see Snake Eyes had taken down all of the guards save for Pile-Driver. "Jake, please, you don't have to work for Cobra. Remember what they did to your mother? How they fired her and left her with you to take care of? How they then pursued her because she knew too much. You told me that Cobra denied everything and that you, at fifteen, had no proof that they were guilty. Why do you work for them now?"

Pile-Driver stared at her. His eyes became unfocused then after a few seconds they refocused with a glare in his eyes. Suddenly his arm shot out. He was easily ten feet away from them and his hand was suddenly around Jane's throat again. "You wouldn't understand."

Jane's eyes widened then looked past him at Snake Eyes. Slowly she nodded her head and watched as he brought his sword up. She closed her eyes. "Jake, I'm so sorry. You see it wasn't just me and lover boy back there."

Pile-Driver looked at his former teammate. "What are you talking about?"

"We have the whole team standing by. And one team member right behind you." Flint answered.

Pile-Driver nodded his head while putting Jane back on her feet. "Yeah right, you're saying that so I don't hurt either of you."

"Not really. Snake Eyes now might be a good time."

Jane closed her eyes, not wanting to watch the carnage that was to ensue.

Snake Eyes sliced across Pile-Driver's arm. Pile-Driver let out a howl. Snake Eyes quickly knocked out Pile-Driver. He glanced at Jane with slight sympathy. He knew what it was that she was going through. She had trusted him and now that trust was gone. He had betrayed them all. But that story she had been saying, was it possible that Cobra was controlling him?

Jane gently pushed Flint out of the way and she looked at Snake Eyes. "All right Snake Eyes, did you find an easy way out of here?"

"Forget easy, let's just get out." Flint stated as he grabbed some of the guns off the guards. He threw two at Jane and she made sure they were fully loaded. He took two for himself and then he looked at Jane. She was leaning over Pile-Driver. "Let's go!"

Jane yanked a chain off Pile-Driver's neck and followed them. "All right, we're getting out of here…fast."

Snake Eyes nodded his head and took off in the same direction he had gotten into the dungeon from. He pointed up at a ventilation system. Jane's shoulders drooped and she scoffed at him slightly annoyed. "You got in through the vents?" She asked and he nodded. He then knelt down and held his hands so she could put her heel and he could give her a boost. She walked up to him and slipped her foot onto his hands and he pushed her up until she could reach the ledge. She crawled in then held her hand out to him. "Come on slow pokes, last one out of here is a dead Joe!" She joked.

Snake Eyes looked at Flint and pointed Jane's hand. Flint grabbed hold of the hand and let her pull him up. He assisted after he reached the ledge. He turned and held his hand out to Snake Eyes.

Baroness stared at the screen. "They had the ninja with them! Get them!"

The men all looked at each other then took off towards the dungeons. When they realized that no one was there except the incapacitated men, they looked around. Then they noticed the ventilation shaft was open.

"Oh boy, Baroness isn't going to be happy." One of them stated.

"Forget her, think about Cobra Commander." Another said.

Jane jumped out of the vents and looked at their surroundings. They had made it outside finally. "Thank God," she muttered as the other two jumped out behind her.

Snake Eyes tapped her shoulder and then pointed at the vents. 'WE have to get going, they know I'm here and that you two escaped.' He signed as fast as possible.

Jane nodded her head, grabbed Flint's wrist and took off as fast as she could. Flint stared at her surprised. What was wrong with her now?

Snake Eyes covered the rear as they ran back towards the landing sight. He looked around then tapped Jane on the shoulder.

Jane looked at Snake Eyes then nodded her head. "All right people, we need that pick up right about now!"

"On it," Ripcord stated.

"Little lady, you just sit tight." Wild Bill stated over the intercom.

Jane took the earpiece out and looked around. She could hear someone coming near. She held the guns up and waited. "Might want to hurry…we're being surrounded."

Flint looked at Jane then listened. She was right. He stood back to back to her. "After this you owe me a few drinks." He muttered to her.

She laughed a little. "You got that right Soldier. For now let's just try to get out of this one."

* * *

><p>AN: Oooo...will they live htrough this? I hope so! R&R please!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". However the last three died before the story but there might be some flashbacks of them.

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 10

Snake Eyes looked at Jane. She was completely calm now. It was odd how her emotions could change at the drop of a hat. But she was in far more control than she had been when he was her master. They waited for their attackers to come or for their ride to finally show up.

"What's the ETA?" Duke asked, not realizing the intercom was still on.

"A few seconds sir," Jane responded.

"About three minutes sir." Ripcord responded at the same time.

"Don't worry pretty little lady, I'll get there soon." Wild Bill said, Jane could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

Jane yanked her earpiece out in frustration. She had led two of her friends and teammates into trouble. That wasn't the best thing she should have done since this was her first mission since joining the Joe's. She checked that her knife was still attached to her wrist and nodded her head. "We need more time," she whispered. She then put her guns down and glanced at Flint and Snake Eyes one last time before taking off.

"Jane what the hell are you doing!" Flint shouted as he started to go after her. Snake Eyes grabbed his shoulder and pointed to the men nearing them. "Shit, I hope she knows what she's doing."

Snake Eyes hoped for the same thing.

Jane ran forwards through the bushes and past some trees until she came to a group of ten to fifteen men. She dropped to her knees. "Thank heavens you came…they…they…" she broke down crying, covering her face with her hands. Five of the men helped her to her feet.

"Are you all right ma'am?" One of the men asked. Jane looked them all over carefully. They were typical hired grunts wearing; helmets, ballistics proof vests, goggles, and even some guns attached to their sides.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine now thanks to you people." She said while forcing herself to cry a little more. "They were going to torture me until I gave them the information Doctor Mindbender trusted me with!"

One of the men seemed to take some pity with her and he put a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right now, you're safe."

Jane smiled softly but it swiftly turned sadistic. "You have no idea how right you are." Her wrist twitched and all she needed to do was act without hesitation. By the time any of the grunts realized she had a weapon in her hands it was almost too late. She ducked as they began shooting at her. She then began attacking each grunt individually. Her knife always found its mark. She wasn't killing then, merely immobilizing them with slight wounds. She could hear them all screaming. They were in pain, and her white lab coat disguise was covered in blood.

The last grunt stared at Jane. It was a sight to behold. A woman with light brown hair, fair brown skin, and red-brown eyes wearing white that was soaked through with blood. Her eyes locked onto his, a twisted sadistic appearance showed through. Surly she was more frightening than Commander Cobra, he thought. "What are you?" He asked, his lavender grey eyes reminded her of Amethyst.

Jane walked up to him so that their faces were barely touching. "I'm a Demon." She whispered her breath hot on his face. "Tell Commander Cobra that he is going to pay for the deaths of Emily Rose, John Abernathy, Corporal First Class Jana Ling, and col. Roger Stevenson." She tucked her knife away and kissed the man on the cheek. In an instant he fainted and she walked away with a grin on her face. She made it back to where Snake Eyes and Flint were. There were about as many around them both as she had faced. She picked up her ear piece could hear people yelling at her.

"Targets stopped sir," Jane stated while looking up at the sky. "Ready for transportation."

"Jane what the hell were you thinking?" Scarlet screamed.

"Buying my men more time," Jane responded. "The rest of the people that are going to be on their way will be coming from the area I just was at. They'll have wounded to take care of so you can get us out of here faster."

Flint took his earpiece out and took hers out so the others couldn't hear what he had to say. "That was stupid, reckless, and dangerous. You could have gotten killed."

Jane shook her head. "Not likely, I told you I was a con artist in the past." She smiled again, this time it was like looking at a different person than he knew.

"Are you hurt?" He asked softly looking her over.

"No, this is all the enemies blood…don't worry none of them are dead. I merely disarmed and knocked them out." She ran a hand through her hair as she noticed Snake Eyes watching her closely.

Flint let out a sigh of relief before putting his earpiece back in. "Get us out of here now Bill." He ordered. A rope dropped down and Flint let Jane go up first. Snake Eye followed her leaving Flint to be the last one up.

"Jane," Scarlett started then noticed that Snake Eyes was shaking his head. The whole team looked at her as she took off the lab coat and sat down. Slowly she pulled up the pant legs and hissed in anger. The cuts she had made on her shins had reopened. "Tunnel Rat, take a look at Lt. Colonel Jane please."

Tunnel Rat glanced sideways at Scarlett when she had called Jane by her rank. They all knew the girl had left the military but why was Scarlett still referring to her by her rank? He moved to look at Jane's wounds and he quickly bandaged them.

"About the information I—we got, is it enough to shut this place down?" Jane asked, not really caring about the pain in her legs.

"General Abernathy thinks so." Duke said while trying to sound disapproving.

"Good, I guess he gave you lot the order to move in."

"That he did, but I'm placing Flint and Wild Bill to stay in the plane and watch you." Duke sounded slightly angry.

Jane flinched a little and nodded her head. She looked up at everyone with a sheepish look on her face. "Well what are we waiting for? Land this bird and take Cobra down."

* * *

><p>AN: Jane's a psychopath! ahhh...run for the hills! she's worse than Cobra! R&R please...there's going to be more behind her dark side than i have writen, but wait till you meet Viper... in the words of my fav character River Song: "Spoilers". This one is goign to be the last for a few hours at least...maybe i will post a few saturday night or sunday...not much else. next week i'm getting my first tat.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". However the last three died before the story but there might be some flashbacks of them. I also do not own the song that Demon starts singing. It is called _Citizen Soldier_ by _Three Doors Down_. I just thought of a song and used it.

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 11

Jane sat in the debriefing room. It wasn't the first time she was reprimanded about some stupid heroics, it had happened nearly three years before when everyone thought she was dead. But this time her uncle wasn't the one yelling at her. It was Scarlett, Duke, and Lady Jaye. She sat there and nodded or shook her head at the right times or responded with the right remarks. She was, however, not going to regret doing what she did. It bought everyone just that much more time and kept from any of them getting hurt. Finally her uncle stood up.

"Jane, I'm normally very harsh on you but this time I think you were in the right." Abernathy stated. Everyone stared at him shocked. "She did what was necessary to save herself, Snake Eyes and Flint, I think she deserves a little time off. Wouldn't you agree Duke?"

Jane suddenly realized what he was doing. He was taking her off the team for a short while, but why? Could it be that Snake Eyes thought she had a relapse in her fighting skills? That her darker side had taken over while she was fighting. She glanced at her silent ninja master and stared at him. He shifted somewhat uncomfortably when she looked at him. Of course he had. But maybe he was right; after all she didn't show any mercy towards the people she was fighting at the time. That and they had possibly heard the grunts screaming.

Duke looked at the civilian on his team and nodded his head. He pressed his lips together and thought. What could be up the general's sleeve? What were they both hiding that needed to be put to light? Then he noticed something. It was the way that she was looking at Snake Eyes and the way that he had shifted. Duke looked to Scarlett.

"You're all dismissed, except for you Jane, and Lt. Faireborn." The general said.

Jane stayed in her seat as everyone left. She glanced at Flint who sat on her left. "General, sir, I understand that you are worried about me—"

"About you? Jane, I'm not just worried about you. I'm afraid for you. I thought you said you had everything under complete control!" He shouted as he leaned in close to look his niece in the eyes. "You promised me you had gotten help. I'm glad you're not a soldier in the army anymore because I would have given you a dishonorable discharge by now!"

Jane flinched back and closed her eyes, "Yes sir."

"Lt. Faireborn, I understand you have some leave time." The general stated while turning his attention to Flint.

"Yes sir,"

"Get my niece the Sam Hill out of this place for an entire month." He ordered while turning away from them both.

They looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Sir," they both said at the same time.

"Do you have any questions?" He said as he turned around.

Jane shook her head furiously.

"Good, dismissed."

Jane walked out and let out a sigh of relief. She glanced at Flint and bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry you're stuck with me."

Flint smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I think you still owe me that drink."

Jane smirked and nodded her head. "All right, where do you want to go?"

Flint felt like asking her so many questions but only one thing came to mind. "Shouldn't you get a shower first, pack some clothes?"

Jane looked at her clothes then nodded. She started to move towards her room then turned back. "Thank you, next time you feel the need to knock some sense into me…knock a little harder." She continued to her room. After grabbing her clothes she was going to wear she planned on packing her stuff when she noticed that everything was already packed. Even her reading glasses and a couple of books were packed. A note rested on her duffle bag. 'Demon, my sad angry apprentice, be careful. Don't loose control again.'

Jane chuckled to herself then headed to the shower.

Flint walked around his quarters to make sure he had everything when there was a knock at the door. He went and saw Snake Eyes and Lady Jaye standing there. "I didn't realize I had become so popular so fast."

Lady Jaye smiled a little then handed him some paperwork. "General Abernathy had me get you two a hotel room in San Francisco. He also said she needs to call a Sarah Rose when she gets there. Also here are your flight tickets." Lady Jaye smirked before walking away.

Flint looked at Snake Eyes then felt slightly uncomfortable. "What is it Snake Eyes?"

Something about Snake Eye's demeanor told Flint that it had to do with Jane. "Is there something wrong?"

Snake Eyes began signing: 'Take care of Jane.'

Flint, surprisingly understood what Snake Eyes was saying. "Of course, she's a friend. I wouldn't let anyone hurt her."

Snake Eyes nodded his head and walked away.

"Ok," Flint grabbed his duffle bag and went to Jane's room. He could hear her singing through the open door as he neared.

Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights  
>Stand the heroes waiting for your cries<br>So many times you did not bring this on yourself  
>When the moment finally comes, I'll be there to help<p>

And on that day, when you need your brothers and sisters to care  
>I'll be right here<p>

Citizen soldiers  
>Holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair<br>Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered  
>We'll always be ready because we will always be there<p>

Flint walked into the room and smiled as Jane began dancing around the room. She was listening to her ever troublesome IPod. He knocked on the wall but she still didn't hear him. Then he realized the form she was dancing in. He rushed over and grabbed her hands. She almost didn't even notice, but then she took in a deep breath. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him as he took lead. She hummed along with the song.

"You can keep singing," Flint whispered.

Jane stopped moving and turned off her IPod. She looked at him then shook her head. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"And why not?" Flint countered.

"I don't sing to an audience anymore."

Flint was about to question that then realized it might have been a bad idea. "All right, let's get going then. Oh, and you can plug your IPod into the car."

Jane chuckled as he led the way out of the "Pit", as the team called it, and to his car. Once the ignition was turned Jane turned her IPod on again and plugged it into the car.

When there're people crying in the streets  
>When they're starving for a meal to eat<br>When they simply need a place to make their beds  
>Right here underneath my wing, you can rest your head<p>

On that day, when you need your brothers and sisters to care  
>I'll be right here<p>

Citizen soldiers  
>Holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair<br>Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered  
>We'll always be ready because we will always be there<p>

Hope and pray, that you never need me  
>But rest assured I will not let you down<br>I walk beside you, but you may not see me  
>The strongest among you may not wear a crown<br>Citizen soldier

Flint listened to the song and then looked at Jane. They would be nearing the airport in a few hours but he wanted to know a few things about her. However, he knew that she might not even tell him. "Oh, the General said he wanted you to call a Sarah Rose when we got to the hotel. Might I ask, who is she?"

Jane hadn't heard that name in a few years. The last time she had heard that name she was watching her get promoted. "My sister, Sarah Rose Abernathy."

Flint fell silent.

Citizen soldiers  
>Holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair<br>Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered  
>We'll always be ready because we will always be there<p>

* * *

><p>AN: R&R please. I'm uploading until chapter seventeen today, i want ot get my other story Logical Listener up today as well, at least the first chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". However the last three died before the story but there might be some flashbacks of them.

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 12

Jane had fallen asleep on the plane. It seemed like she had needed it to Flint so when the stewardess came by and asked if she wanted something to drink he let Jane sleep and told her that Jane would most likely like water. He didn't know for certain, but he had a feeling she wasn't a diet soda kind of gal. She moved a little in the chair and then her head lolled onto his shoulder. At first he was uncomfortable and embarrassed that she had done that but he reminded himself that she was asleep. She was a good friend but not that kind of friend, not to mention she was his teammate. That might complicate things for them if they were to be like that. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at his watch 00:30i

They were nearly to their destination. "Only two more hours," He chanted to himself. Thankfully they were in first class so they had no third or fourth person beside them. He didn't want people thinking they were together and embarrassing both of them. Although he did think she was cute when she was embarrassed. The way she bit her bottom lip, the way she glanced at the ground to avoid eye contact, and sometimes the way she would play with a strand of her short hair, it all made her seem so much more innocent than he knew her to be. He stopped himself. He couldn't think of her like that. She was a teammate. Complications would ensue, especially if she were thrown back into her military status. She was so many ranks above him, yet she was younger than he was.

At first, when he found out what rank she was and who her uncle was, he thought it was because of her uncle. But when Scarlett had told everyone the story of what Jane did two and a half years ago he realized she had earned her rank due to a long uphill battle. She had been in combat situations that could make any veteran run cold. Yet she was still there, fighting the good fight.

Jane opened her eyes and sat up with a yawn. She popped her neck then looked at Flint. She smiled then ran her fingers through her eye length hair. "What's the ETA?" Jane asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Two more hours," Flint answered.

Jane looked closer at him then noticed he was staring at her like he was embarrassed about something. "Something wrong soldier?" She asked. She was used to calling him that, not because he was a soldier, but because he was a good person. Most people who were good at heart she called soldier. It was just something she did.

"Nothing," Flint looked away and then handed her a water bottle. "I didn't know what you would like so I got you water."

Jane looked at the water and nodded her head. "All right, thanks."

"I was wondering, back at the Pit, Lady Jaye tried to use your guns at the firing range a couple of days before we went on that mission yesterday."

Jane listened to him recant the story to her.

_Lady Jaye picked up Demon's twin Desert Eagles and pointed them at the targets. She wanted to see what the guns could do. She aimed at the bulls-eye and squeezed the trigger of both guns. Everyone in the shooting range looked at Lady Jaye and then at the guns. Some of the men chuckled. _

"_Safety on?" Flint suggested as he walked up to her._

"_No, I checked and double checked. The safety is off." Lady Jaye stated while inspecting the guns. She disassembled them and reassembled them. The clips were loaded, unloaded and reloaded again. She pointed and tried to shoot again. "What is wrong with these guns?"_

_Lady Jaye set the guns down on the shelf where they belonged and left the room._

"Then you walked in, picked them up and shot of two clip loads for both of the guns." Flint finished.

"Ahh…Lady Jaye actually didn't realize something." Jane chuckled a little. She saw the confused look on Flint's face. "My guns are specific to me, only I can fire them."

"I've never heard of such a thing."

"My guns' have palm readers. You know, like the finger print scanner on my computer? My guns have them too."

Flint was surprised. He hadn't heard of someone having print readers on a set of guns. But then he had a thought. "Your sister, does she have any kids?"

"Yeah, that's the reason for the palm readers." Jane paused and then looked at Flint with a smile. "You're actually putting things together about me aren't you?

Flint thought his heart had stopped. How would he divert that? He didn't want her to realize he was interested in her at all. "I'm just curious. I like to know my partners." He spat out quickly.

Jane slowly nodded her head once. "Ok, can I ask questions about you?"

"Fire away, although don't actually shoot me."

The rest of the plane ride they spent asking questions of each other. Sometimes some would be embarrassing for them to answer so they told each other when the boundaries were hit with the questions.

"I've always wanted to know, what was it that keeps the general from talking about your parents or your sister?" Flint asked.

Jane sighed. "My father was the general's younger brother. Well John had a tendency to date any of the women that the General dated then left. He finally married one of them, Emily Rose, my mom. Abernathy was furious, he didn't care for when John dated the other women, but it made him mad that he married Emily only a few months after Emily broke it off with Abernathy." Jane bit her lip. "My mother looked like me, except her hair was longer. My sister looks like John and the General, except a little prettier." Jane and Flint laughed at the remark.

"I would hope so," He managed to say. "I don't think seeing the general's head on a woman's body would look too good."

Jane felt like rolling on the floor with laughter but she bit it back. "John and Emily were scientists, as is Sarah. I'm the only grunt out of that part of the family. Although Sarah does do some work with the Air Force, she even has a civilian ranking."

"You call soldiers grunts, why is that?"

"Well we don't tend to think like scientists. We tend to be like 'who do I shoot, when do I shoot, where's my target' and so on. At least that's what Sarah keeps saying so it kind of stuck." Jane realized she was babbling. "I'm sorry, guess I said a little too much."

"I like it, you say what's on your mind and you tell the truth." Just as he said that there was a large bump and Jane grabbed the arm rests of the chairs. Her nails seemed to dig in and Flint bit back a yelp. She was tense all over. After the turbulence stopped Flint used his free hand to pry her hand off his arm. "Ouch,"

Jane snapped back to reality. "I'm so sorry Flint."

Flint shook his head. She was still tense. Then he watched as her attention went from him to a passenger walking to the pilots' cabin at the front of the plane.

* * *

><p>i 12:30 am if you're not a military person<p>

* * *

><p>AN: R&R, there are no more witty remarks i have. Other than, hang on this is going to be one hell of a bumpy ride.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". However the last three died before the story but there might be some flashbacks of them.

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 13

Jane watched the man that walked by with some scrutiny. "Why is it always me?" She asked before looking at Flint. She glanced around then pointed at the Air Martial who sat not too far away from them. "I just hope he notices. I don't want to cause a scene."

As if on cue the Air Martial noticed the man and got to his feet. Jane held her breath in anticipation of what was coming next. The air martial followed the man and confronted him. The man, smaller than the Martial, pushed the Martial against the wall of the plane and brought out a gun. Jane tensed. How he had snuck it onto the plane, let alone on a carry-on? The gun was small, no bigger than the size of the man's hand. It probably had only a few bullets in it. Flint put a hand on Jane's shoulder and shook his head.

"We can't get involved." Flint whispered to her.

"If we don't everyone on this plane might die…" Jane countered before getting to her feet. By the time she had gotten up she noticed that the Martial was trying to stop the man. But it wasn't really helping. The man had managed to get away from the Martial and pointed a gun at him. Everyone in first class let out screams or gasps. Jane on the other hand walked over and gently put a hand on the man's shoulder. He turned and pointed the gun at her. She didn't flinch as she stared down the barrel of the gun. "Sir, why are you doing this? Don't you have a family or someone you care about?" Jane asked sweetly.

The Man stared at her. She suddenly recognized him. His long grey hair pulled back into a pony tail was tucked under a black long sleeve shirt. His kind eyes were trying to plead with her. "Mr. Ling? Jana's dad," She was confused but she tried to keep it to a minimum. "What's going on?"

Mr. Ling looked at the ground and put the gun down. "Jane, you're dead."

Jane shook her head. How could she explain that to him? "Never mind that, why are you doing this?"

"Cobra has my daughter; they've had her for nearly two years now." He broke down, tears falling from his face.

Jane froze. The computer had said she was deceased, was Cobra holding member's of her old team hostage so that they have some ready terrorists from their families? Then she remembered Roger didn't have any family left, at least as far as she knew. "All right, let me guess, they told you to do this so that they give you your daughter alive?"

Mr. Ling nodded his head.

The Martial watched the situation closely. "Who are you ma'am?"

"Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy," she answered while holding out her ID card. She still had her military badge, which surprised Flint.

Flint got up and pulled out his badge as well. "First Lt. Faireborn," Flint said while glancing at Jane. "Sir, what should we do?" He had to call her sir while she pretended to be her old self. It was probably the only thing she expected at that point.

"Take the man's gun Lieutenant." Jane ordered while touching Mr. Ling's shoulder. "Mr. Ling, I need you to tell me everything you know." She pulled out her earpiece, which she had placed in her pocket before leaving the base. She tapped it twice and muttered something.

As Mr. Ling recanted the story to Jane she made sure the com-link was open so that Breaker could hear it. He wasn't happy she had woken him up in the middle of the night but he was taking the message and was going to relay it to General Abernathy. Jane calmly had Mr. Ling sit in an open seat beside the Martial. Mr. Ling told them that about how the day before he had gotten a phone call from Cobra saying that they had his daughter, they even proved it with her voice screaming for her dad, and they told him to wait for further instructions if he wanted to see her alive again. Jane let out a huff and then sat in her seat.

"Then they called me four hours ago saying that they wanted me to board a plane, but at the gate someone would give me a case. I was to get into the cockpit with the weapon in the case and shoot both pilots." Mr. Ling whispered.

"You do realize that if you had done that you would have died too." Flint said, earning a slight glare from Jane.

"I just want my daughter safe."

Jane reached over and touched the elderly gentleman's arm, "I know. I will make sure that your daughter is alive and gets help. My team can do that."

Flint was about to counter what she said when he realized that she said 'my team' not 'my team and I'. He put his earpiece in and listened to the whole conversation.

The Martial looked at her impatiently. "Do I put him in handcuffs or do we let him go?"

Jane fell silent. She didn't know the answer to that one.

"Put him in handcuffs," Breaker responded. At first Jane thought it was because Breaker hated the man but then she heard him running. "I'll get some of the Joe's to get there and take him into custody."

"Put him in handcuffs, some of my team with rendezvous at the airport in a few hours." Jane got to her feet and pulled out her lap top and turned it on. "These are Breaker, Snake Eyes, and Duke…they'll be coming to get him." She showed the Martial the pictures of the people. Strangely enough she had had their files downloaded to her computer by Breaker. She had wanted to know her teammates strengths, weaknesses, and abilities but now the files came in handy for another purpose.

"Duke's not going to be happy." Breaker stated.

Flint tried to keep from laughing. He could imagine Duke waking up in the middle of the night, grumbling and complaining, getting to the Airport, getting Mr. Ling and then getting Ling to the Pit. Afterwards he imagined Duke getting on a plane and going to find Jane and trying to strangle her, only failing miserably.

"Also Breaker, the geeky looking one will say Amethyst. It's Jana's code name and that will be the code word to prove who they are."

"Geeky one!" Breaker screeched.

"Jane that's a bit harsh," Flint stated while trying not to laugh. Now Breaker was going to hunt her down and attempt to strangle her.

"It was better than I was thinking." Jane said with a shrug.

The Martial looked at the two military officers then rolled his eyes. "Are you two dating or something?" He asked sarcastically but at the same time not so sarcastic.

Jane took a deep breath and then shook her head. "Nope, couldn't. He's part of my team."

"Well you two fight like an old married couple." The Martial said under his breath before putting handcuffs on Mr. Ling. The old man looked down in shame.

"Mr. Ling, we'll figure this out. I promise."

* * *

><p>AN: oooooooo...it's vacation time! fun in the sun! r&r please.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". However the last three died before the story but there might be some flashbacks of them.

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 14

Breaker, Duke, and Snake Eyes walked into the Airport. As soon as they walked in someone hurried them to a room in the back.

"I hope Jane realizes that when she gets back from her vacation she's going to be doing several laps around the track." Duke muttered, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I think she and Flint realize that." Breaker said.

The Air Martial who had arrested Mr. Ling stood in front of the elderly man. "You three must be Lt. Col. Abernathy's men…she said that you had something to say to me."

Breaker thought for a moment. He had forgotten all about the code word. "Uh…she said that we were sent to help Mr. Ling get his daughter uh…Amethyst back from Cobra." Breaker stammered out.

The Martial nodded his head then let Duke help Mr. Ling to his feet. "All right, we've questioned him as far as Colonel Abernathy allowed us to. She said you had better interrogation methods than we had."

Breaker looked at Duke and Snake Eyes slightly worried.

Snake Eyes looked at the elderly man. so this was Jana's father. The girl had always been talking about her parents. Said they would do anything to save her when she was growing up. Seems that had happened even though she was a grown woman. Snake Eyes put a hand on Mr. Ling's shoulder.

Mr. Ling looked up at the black masked man. He remembered seeing the picture that Jane had been showing the Air Martial. "You're Snake Eyes; you were there on the mission Jane had died in…what happened to her? How is she still alive?"

Duke started to lead the man towards the car.

"I want to know how Jane is still alive and not captured by Cobra!" Mr. Ling shouted as they put him in the car.

"We don't know, only Jane knows…Jane and the General." Duke said. Snake Eyes grabbed the large package from the back of Duke's car then went for his motorcycle. "Hurry Snake Eyes, we leave at 0330 hours."

Jane walked into the hotel room with Flint. There were two beds in the room. She dropped her duffle bag near the twin bed closest to the window. She flopped onto the bed face first and curled up into a ball.

"Are you all right Jane?" Flint asked as he set his belongings down on the floor next to his bed. He sat down on his bed and faced her.

Jane mumbled into her pillow then waved her hand signifying she was fine.

"Just tired?" He asked.

Jane mumbled some more then fell silent. He should have known she was tired. She had been the one to drive to the hotel from the airport. She had gotten their luggage and she had been trying to get the men to ask the right question of Mr. Ling.

Jane felt too lazy to change into a night outfit, and she was too tired to bother pulling the covers over her. a gentle hand rested on her head as another hand slipped under her and pulled the covers out from under her and then covered her.

Flint could tell she had fallen asleep as soon as he had put the blanket over her. He had to admit it had been a long day. He lay on his bed and folded his arms behind his head. There was a knock on the door and Flint got up with a groan. He yanked open the door and stared at Snake Eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Snake Eyes held out the package the General had given him to give to Jane and Flint.

Flint took the package, looked at it and when he looked back up Snake Eyes was gone. "Ok,"

…

Jane woke up the next day and stretched before curling back in her spot on the bed. She hadn't moved at all that night. She heard water running and someone walking out. She rolled over and looked in the direction of the footsteps. Flint was standing there brushing his teeth.

Flint heard what sounded like a cat being strangled and he walked out of the bathroom to see Jane curling back on her bed. He took a couple of steps and she turned to look at him. He felt a laugh forming when he saw how her light brown hair was sticking up on the right side and flat on the left. "You might want to take a shower." He said after removing the toothbrush from his mouth.

"Uh?" Jane sat up and raised an arm to smell herself. "I don't smell bad." She said innocently. Probably still tired, Flint thought.

"Not your smell, your hair is having an argument." He pointed his toothbrush at her hair.

Jane got up and went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He was right; her hair was having an argument. She walked back to her side of the room, opened her duffle bag, pulled out some clothes for the day and started to go back to the bathroom.

Flint leaned over the bathroom sink and rinsed out his mouth. He looked up and saw Jane standing behind him through the mirror. She seemed to have paused in mid thought, her eyes were closed and she smelled the air. "Is something the matter?"

Jane shook her head. "Nope, I was just admiring the scent of your after-shave." She was being blunt again.

"You can be really strange sometimes Jane." Flint muttered.

"My sister's worse. She lives in her own little world of 'science proves everything'. She even says that the only reason she had a child was because, and I quote, 'it was the most logical thing, the goal of all living creatures is to reproduce offspring in their own image'." Jane chuckled. "Sometimes I think my sister's a little over the edge with her logic."

Flint raised his eyebrows. "Were your parents that bad?"

Jane's chuckling stopped and she looked at the ground. "I don't really remember, but the General says they weren't. He says Sarah acts like that to avoid the pain of loosing our parents."

Flint nodded his head. "I'll leave you alone then." He walked out of the bathroom.

Jane striped out of the clothes she had fallen asleep in and turned on the shower. She waited until the water was just the right temperature to cause the mirrors to fog up but not hot enough to scold her skin. She stepped in and let the water wash over her.

* * *

><p>AN: It was brought ot my attentino that this hcapter was missing. Thank you to bronwynn, may your mind never dull. R&R please.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". However the last three died before the story but there might be some flashbacks of them. Also it doesn't look like it has much of a plot, but that's about to change here soon.

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 15

The General stared at the man known as Mr. Ling. He had known the man's daughter Corporal First Class Jana "Amethyst" Ling. She had been in Jane's band during her early years before Jane joined the Army. Jana had been on Jane's team as well, along with Jake and Roger. It had been a simple four man team. Each member had their specialties that helped balance out the other member's weaknesses. It had been Abernathy's idea for the team, but now he regretted it. All of the member's were dead saved for Jane and Jake. He sat across from Mr. Ling.

"Mr. Ling, I've heard that Cobra claims they have your daughter." Abernathy stated.

Mr. Ling nodded his head. "My daughter, they put her on the line and she was screaming at me. Asking for me not to do what they asked. But I couldn't bare to listen to them torture her." Mr. Ling's eyes started to fill with tears. "You have a daughter, Col. Abernathy, she was presumed dead nearly three years go. You know what it's like!"

Abernathy nodded his head. He did consider Jane and Sarah his children since he had raised them for nearly twenty years of their lives. "I would like for you to understand that we will try to save your daughter, however, you did endanger many lives and must face a jury."

"After you get my daughter, please, I want to see her one last time."

'One last time', it almost sounded like Mr. Ling thought he was dying. "Mr. Ling, is there something that we should know about you?"

Mr. Ling took in a deep breath. "My wife died last year of cancer…I've got it now."

Abernathy didn't know how to react to that. HE understood how the man felt about loosing his child but this possibly being the last time he got to see her, he felt sorry for the man. "All right, we'll get our best people on this." Abernathy got up to leave.

"I still was wondering,"

"Yes Mr. Ling?"

"How did Jane survive that explosion?"

Abernathy was taken aback. "No one really knows. She said that her teammate Pile-Driver convinced her to leave but I'm thinking there's more to it than that."

Mr. Ling let his head droop. He wasn't ever going to get the information he needed for his daughter to live.

…

Jane calmly walked out of the shower, having changed into a simple pair of jeans and a black tank top. She went over to her bed, pulled out her glasses and a book and started to read. She wanted to rest and adjust to time differences before going out. She had an entire month of leave, same with Flint. She was kind of worried about that. Most of the time her Uncle would let her go off on her own but he had started to become more protective in the past six months. She could hear her earpiece going off. She reached for it and noticed the disapproving look Flint was giving her. She ignored him and stuck the earpiece in.

"What is it Breaker?" Breaker's words blended together and he was talking to fast for her to understand. "Breaker, slow down…I can't understand a word you are saying!"

She could hear Breaker take a deep breath. "I was going over some of those files you got for me from Cobra," Jane watched as Flint put his earpiece in, in annoyance, "And I found out that Amethyst, Pile-Driver, and Cap weren't killed at all. All were claimed to have died in explosions caused by MARS Industries or Cobra. However the files state that you and your team were taken in one by one for experimentation. "

Jane's eyes widened in shock. Experimentation? But how was that possible? She had remembered getting out of that building alive, injured but alive. A group of soldiers found her three days later, soldier's her uncle had sent out. Then she began putting pieces together. Ripcord had been called 'Patient X' when he was captured and experimented on by Cobra. "List off all the patients starting with me and my team."

"Well…patient III Jane Abernathy, patient IV Jake Henderson, patient V Jana Ling, patient VI Roger—"

"What about the first two?" Flint interrupted.

Breaker paused then restarted. "Patients I and II are…"

"Breaker?" Jane sat up and held onto her earpiece thinking he had just started whispering. "What is it?"

"Your parents Jane, your parents were also experimented on."

* * *

><p>AN: Ooo...nice twist ain't it? sorry it's so short butw we'll just wait...maybe my back burner story might come back...and no the title is not Back Burner, i just put it in a file called back burner. The title is The Viper in the Pit.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". However the last three died before the story but there might be some flashbacks of them.

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 16

Jane shot to her feet and began pacing the room. No matter what Flint or Breaker said she wasn't listening to either of them.

Flint had seen the fear on her face. "Breaker, wait until we get back from vacation next time!" Flint yanked his earpiece out and threw it on the bed. He walked over and grabbed hold of Jane's shoulders and pulled her to a stop. "Jane, we'll sort this all out."

Jane looked him in the eyes. She was seriously afraid. What had Cobra done to her if they had experimented on her? Why did her memories keep saying that she had escaped the building as it was blowing up and was found by the army? So many questions, she felt like her head was going to explode. "All right," She managed to say. "Breaker, go ahead and tell the General. It's his decision to pull us back or not." Jane took the earpiece out and put it in her pocket.

"Actually, give me the earpiece." Flint said as he held his hand out to her.

Jane stared at him and his deadpan expression. She reached into her pocked and handed him the earpiece. I hope he knows what he's doing. She thought then went back to her bed.

"We came here because your uncle thinks you're over worked. It's time to de-stress."

"I don't think that's a word." Jane stated while trying to not smile.

"I don't care," Flint said as he sat across from her on her bed. "Let's go do something."

"Like what?"

"Well there is a beach not too far away. There's a pool down stairs. You have to call your sister. Oh and there's a whole city out there." Flint sounded slightly overly happy.

Jane laughed a little. "I think you're forcing the happiness just a little too much."

Flint let out a sigh and hung his head. He was trying to get her to have fun and now she was punching holes in his attitude. "All right, what do you do for fun?"

"Punch holes in walls."

Flint snorted as he looked up and saw she had a deadpan expression. "You're not kidding are you?"

"Actually I am, but I do like punching things." She started laughing then got up slowly. "All right, I'm going to go call my sister and then we can go around town." She didn't want him to know her sad secret. She walked out of the room and down to the lobby. She found a payphone and dialed her sister's number.

Flint followed her slowly. HE didn't want Jane to know he was there because he wanted her to talk to her sister in peace.

"_Hello_?" came a squeaky little voice over the phone.

"Hey, is Sarah Rose home?" Jane asked.

"_Mom, someone wants you_!" the voice shouted. Jane tried not to laugh as the phone was passed from child to mother. "_Hello_?"

"Sarah my smart but troublesome little sister, how is life treating you?" Jane said while smiling.

"_Jane! You're alive, thank heavens. Uncle said you were on a plane heading to San Francisco, but I wasn't sure if you were safe._" Sarah exclaimed. "_You're lucky you didn't di_e!"

"I thought you didn't believe in luck."

"_I don't, but you do_."

Jane chuckled. "Sarah, where do you live?"

"_Here, in San Francisco, why do you ask_?"

"I want you to start packing, call our uncle and tell him you and the little one need a safe place. He'll know what it means."

Jane could hear the long jagged breaths her sister was making. "_I don't understand_."

"Cobra, you do know that they are actually criminals right?"

"_Yeah but_,"

"They experimented on you, me, mom, dad and my team. You need to get yourself and the kid out of there as soon as possible."

Flint listened in a little bit harder. She was trying to get her sister out of town before Cobra started looking for her.

"_Jane, you're scaring me. How do you know all this_?"

"I just do, please promise you'll talk to uncle."

"_I will, how long do you think we have to hide_?"

"I don't know."

"_Jane, I'll see you soon_?"

"Yeah."

Jane hung up and noticed Flint standing in the distance. "You were listening in?"

Flint nodded his head. "You really love your little sister don't you?"

Jane shrugged. "Actually I don't want to see the little one hurt or turned into a weapon."

Flint had to agree with that. Cobra would use anyone or anything as a weapon. A child would just make things so much worse.

* * *

><p>AN: Now we know a little more about Jane's sister...but there might jsut be a little more. r&r please


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". Now its time to show some of the old teammates.

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 17

Snake Eyes watched the monitors closely with Breaker. They were still trying to figure out who had broken into the Pit and then Jane's room. Someone had intended the message for Jane, not Snake Eyes. He paused the security camera recording and pointed at the figure entering Jane's room. It was a woman, two inches shorter than Jane. She was slender and covered from head to toe in grey. A pair of eyes looked up at the security camera and Breaker quickly paused it.

"Those look like—"

Snake Eyes nodded his head. It was Jana Ling, aka Amethyst, who had broken into the Pit, destroyed Jane's room and left the message. But why?

"I've got to tell Jane."

Snake Eyes grabbed Breaker's wrist and shook his head. Jane was on a vacation. The news Breaker had already told her was enough to send her over the edge but this would send her further down.

"If I don't tell Jane should I tell everyone else?"

Snake Eyes nodded his head.

…

Duke sat staring at the picture on the view screen. "so you're telling me that the person who broke into here to destroy Jane's room then leave her a message was someone from her old team?"

"Sadly yes," Breaker whispered. "I don't like it. Cobra is using all of Jane's crew against her."

"How do we know this is Cobra?" Scarlett questioned.

"It's the only logical choice." Breaker responded.

"No, it's not." Scarlett stood up and pointed at the screen. "Amethyst would never dress like a Ninja, even if Cobra threatened her within an inch of her life."

"Why not?" Ripcord asked.

Scarlett sighed. "She's a kung-fu master."

Everyone in the room remained silent. Someone even dropped a pencil on the ground.

"You're kidding right?" Tunnel Rat asked.

"No, and what's worse is she knows every form. Her father trained her, as did her mother. She's the only one on that team who could take Jane down." Scarlett walked up to the screen and looked closer. "She's also able to kill a person in seven hits."

"WHAT?" All the men exclaimed.

Snake Eyes nodded his head.

"We're screwed then." Tunnel Rat stated blatantly.

Scarlett shrugged. "Not unless we find out what is driving her to fight against us."

Snake Eyes tried to think of a reason Amethyst would wear a ninja outfit like that. He had tried to convince her to wear one when she was training under him with Jane, but she had refused. Then he noticed something else, on her outfit was the Arashikage symbol. He pointed it out to Scarlett and they both looked at each other.

"That cannot be good. Why would she work for them?" Scarlett asked.

'Not the Arashikage, Storm Shadow.' He signed.

"Storm Shadow, but that doesn't make any sense!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"I don't care who Amethyst is working for, I want Jane pulled back to the Pit now." Duke ordered.

Just then the General walked in. Everyone stood at attention. "At ease everyone." The General sat down then spoke up saying: "Jane can take care of herself, plus she's with Lt. Faireborn. She'll be fine. However, I do have something I want you to do for me."

"What is it sir?" They asked.

"My other niece, Sarah Rose has requested that she be kept here. She's in New York with her kid and they need someone to get them and bring them here." The General didn't blink once when he said that.

"You have two nieces?" Ripcord asked. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Yes, two. Sarah works for the Air Force under the intelligence division. She's a civilian and has the civilian equivalent ranking of a captain."

"Where do we get her?"

"She's actually waiting at the airport in San Francisco. Seems someone told Jane about Cobra's dealings and Jane told her." He looked at Breaker who just sat there trying to look as innocent as possible.

"All right, let's go Joe's." Duke ordered.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's so short, again, but it helps start the next story. anyway's switch to reading to Logical Listener for a few...at least until i update this one. It explains the three weeks that go missing between chapter seventeen and eighteen of this story. it also explains Sarah Rose and her daughter Sakura's stories.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap".

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 18

Jane woke up; it had been two weeks since being in the hotel. Every turn she made there was something different than what Flint wanted to do. All Jane wanted to do was read. He had even made a comment that most women would want to shop while on vacation. At the comment she said that she wasn't like most women.

Jane started to roll onto her side up when she heard yelling. At first she thought it was the people across the hallway but it suddenly dawned on her that Flint wasn't in the room. She got to her feet, grabbed her earpiece and started to move towards the door. The yelling was getting louder, almost like it was coming towards her. She yanked open the door to see Flint pacing back and forth in the hallway. He was holding his ear. He was yelling at someone back at the Pit.

"I understand that already." Flint growled in frustration. He didn't want to alarm Jane at this new news. "All right, tell the General we're coming back."

Jane cleared her throat and chuckled a little. "Something's come up?"

"You could say that. It seems that not all of your team turns out to be dead."

Jane didn't respond. Instead she leaned against the wall. Her eyes glazed over. "But I read all the reports, I investigated the scenes personally, there was no evidence of their survival."

"Apparently there was something you missed." Flint stated bluntly before moving her aside to get into the room. He didn't mean to come off as a jerk, but he didn't want her dwelling on something that was beyond her control. _I might have just said the wrong thing_. He thought bitterly to himself as he threw his belongings into his duffle bag and glanced towards her half of the room. It was still as tidy as the day they had arrived. Her clothes were neatly placed in her duffle bag under the bed. _Just as perfect as an angel would be_. He wanted to smack himself for that thought.

Jane stood perplexed about everything. She could have sworn up and down that all of them had been dead. But then again, Henderson was still alive; maybe Cobra had kidnapped the other members of her team, but what would they want with her team? Jane started to the room and noticed that Flint was staring off into space. It was odd for him to do that, normally he was very focused and not the kind of soldier who would stare off like that. She walked over to her bed and brought out her duffle bag. "I'll go get changed, tell the General that we need someone to pick us up, our ticket was set for next week, not today." She barely whispered.

Flint watched as she went into the bathroom. _Only two weeks with that woman_, he thought. _Only two weeks spent in the same hotel room, on the same unit sometimes, in the same headquarters, and yet the only thing I did was flirt with her a little_. He plopped himself back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He listened to her running the shower; he almost swore he heard her sobbing in the shower. Finally snapping out of his daze he tapped his earpiece. "Tell the general we need a pick up a.s.a.p."

Jane turned off the hot water after several minutes and stepped out of the shower. She got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and her new blue silk blouse then stepped outside. "All right," she said as she refrained from sniffling. "Let's get ready to leave."

Flint got to his feet and took a deep breath. "Jane I—"

"No, you were right. I over looked something and so it's my fault that members of my team are actually MIA." Jane muttered as she went back to grab her duffle bag. Nothing was ever going to be the same for her. "They also all thought I was dead so that doesn't help the feeling of betrayal."

Flint bit his tongue; his first thought was that she wasn't the one who betrayed her team. It was Sgt. Henderson and Corporal Ling. But he knew that if he mentioned her betraying her then he would never hear the end of it. He moved forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be all right Colonel Abernathy." He said in a monotone voice that made her look up at him with curiosity.

Jane looked at him with the blankest look she could muster. It was unusual for him to call her by her rank, let alone talk to her in monotone. "Did I do something wrong Flint?"

Flint was thankful that he had his back to Jane. He didn't want her to notice the regret on his face. "No, you did nothing wrong."

* * *

><p>AN: r&r please


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap".

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 19

The whole way back to the Pit was silent. Jane didn't know if she should ask questions or remain quiet. As they got out of the car she noticed that Flint was staring at her slightly ashamed of something. Even as she tried to approach him she noticed that he was moving faster. She grabbed hold of her duffle bag out of the trunk and followed him inside. She had just had about enough of his avoiding her. She let him walk ahead of her, quickened her pace a little then when he hastened more she threw the duffle bag into the back of his knee caps knocking him to the ground. The movement was so fast Flint barely had time to brace his fall and she was kneeling beside him with a small grin on her face. "I don't like being ignored Lieutenant."

Flint gawked up at Jane. It was the first time she had used violence to gain his attention. Maybe there was something she wanted to say. "Yes, Jane?" He asked nicely as he sat up a little. He barely noticed how close their faces were, he only noticed because of the soft scent of fresh lavender and mint with each breath she took.

"I want to know why you're ignoring me." Jane stated while struggling to keep her cheeks from blossoming bright red. She thought it was strange the way she was thinking of their present situation, close enough to kiss or touch tenderly, yet too far away to understand one another.

"Jane I—" Flint broke off when there was a high pitched squeal and suddenly Jane was lying on top of him with a large blonde haired, pink dressed, lump on her back.

"Ja-Ja," the little girl squealed again. Jane groaned then glanced at Flint.

"I'm so sorry officer!" A woman exclaimed as she ran towards them. "I thought I could keep little Sakura from running off again."

Flint chuckled then helped Jane to her feet, the girl still clinging to her back.

"Sakura," Jane said in a low playful rumble before tickling the underside of the girl's bare feet. The girl let out several squeal like laughs before falling into silent laughter. "You little thing, you've grown!"

"I'm four now!" Sakura said while hopping off Jane's back. She walked in front of Jane and held up four fingers.

"Of course you are!" Jane said before bending down and picking her up in a bear hug. "I missed you osanago sakurai." Jane felt a choke like feeling in her throat then forced it down. She wanted a child of her own but knew that in her line of work it was the worst idea for anyone to have.

"Jane, I hardly recognized you!" the woman said. Flint observed that the woman had pale fair skin with blue eyes and brown hair.

"I figured you wouldn't Sarah." Jane got up and hugged her sister. She glanced over at Flint again then bit her lip. "Sarah this is Lt. Faireborn, also known as Flint."

Sarah walked up to the man and held out her hand to him. Flint shook and then noticed the little girl doing the same motion. But there was a slight odd feeling around the girl. She looked like her mother but seemed to have a slight oriental look to her. Flint shook the girl's hand then looked at Jane for some form of approval, but she wasn't looking at him anymore, she was looking at something coming towards them from the doorway.

Tunnel Rat hated that the team had made him baby sit the kid since Sarah was supposed to be working. Ever since they found out how much trouble the girl was, they had been taking turns. Only Snake Eyes seemed to get the girl to calm down though. Sarah, being mother, was also able to control the girl but she was again supposed to be working. When he saw Sarah Rose standing with Flint, Jane and the girl he let out a slight sigh. She was at least safe, but what if Snake Eyes or Scarlett found out he left the girl alone, he would never hear the end of it. He continued walking. He noticed one of the new recruits following him.

"Oh," Jane whispered. _There's a new girl, I must meet her soon. _

…

General Abernathy sat in his office wanting to be alone when a knock on the door broke him from his thoughts. He glanced up to see no one standing at the ajar door. He then heard a little voice say something. He stood up and looked down to see his great-niece standing there with an innocent look on her face. He smiled a little and motioned that she could come in. as she came in Jane followed her, and Flint followed her.

"Reporting back as ordered General," Jane and Flint said as they saluted him.

"At ease Lieutenant, Miss Jane." General Abernathy stated as the little girl walked around his table and crawled into his lap. He had wanted to do the same thing with Jane and her little sister when they were younger but they had denied him the privilege. Now he had a chance with this child, maybe Jane would see that he wasn't as bad as she was painting him.

"Uncle," Jane started, which slightly startled the General. "I'm sorry for a few of the things I put you through. Also, I wanted to say that I am ready to take down my old team."

Flint was unsure of what to say to Jane's statement. She might seem ready to everyone else, but there was going to be hesitation. From what he could gather her team had been created so that when they worked together there was no weakness, no back door, for an enemy to exploit. Now that her old team was turning against each other it seemed too much to ask for Jane to take down each member.

"That may be unnecessary. We do not know if Corporal Ling is going to fight against us." The General stated while trying to shoo his great-niece off his lap and out the door. She refused to move. "Sakura, this is an important meeting. Go with Lady Jaye and get some ice cream."

Sakura jumped to her feet squealing and ran out of the room. Jane bit back laughter; she knew how much trouble the General was going to be in when the girl actually got the ice cream. "Still, I'm here if you need me to take her down. Only I know her weakness, her qi isn't as strong as her father's or mother's. If she used the full power of the Seven Hidden Blades, she would pass out."

"What's Seven Hidden Blades?"

"Qī yǐncáng dāopiànii, or Seven Hidden Blades, is a technique Jana's family created. It relies on one's qi in order to kill an opponent. It uses only seven hits, the first four are paralytic, and the last three however kill."

* * *

><p>i Little Child Cherry Blossom: that is a translation from an online sight.<p>

ii Qī yǐncáng dāopiàn, I got this off Google translator so I don't know how accurate this is but it roughly means Seven Hidden Blades.

* * *

><p>AN: Interesting how Jane's willing to die isn't it? Just wait, find out more when i put some Amethyst Rose chapters up. r&r please.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap".

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 20

Flint stared blankly at the woman he had spent two weeks with. "What the fucking hell!" He yelled at her. "You're willing to fight a woman who can kill you in seven hits? Are you out of your mind?"

Jane turned and looked at Flint. He had just yelled at her, yet earlier he refused to talk to her? What was wrong with him? "Flint, I think I can handle her fighting me. It's not the first time."

"I never said it had been." Flint countered while trying to regain his calm.

"I think I'm going to leave before this lover's spat gets going." The general said as he stood up and started to leave. Jane's arm shot out from her lap and gripped his.

"I think you should go check on Lady Jaye." Jane stated while getting to her feet. Her eyes weren't locked onto the General's they held a steady gaze with Flints. "I'll be in my quarters if anyone wants me."

Jane let go of the General and started to leave the office. She was glad she was a civilian; she could get away with that kind of conduct.

The General looked at Flint with a slight worried look. "Did you two do something while you were away?"

"If only," Flint muttered under his breath. "It might make things a little easier."

Jane sat on her bed in her quarters thinking about why Jana would leave a message like she did. _If she wanted my attention, why didn't she talk to me in the open_? Jane stood up and started to pace her room. Back and forth, back and forth, soothing motions, repeating motions; just what she needed to calm herself and clear her mind.

"If you keep pacing like that, you'll find yourself in China." Flint said while leaning against the door frame.

Jane looked at him and felt her stomach flutter. How she had stared at those strong arms and well-built body for so long, yet never once gave into her tempter. That smile, the kind look in his eyes, everything spoke of a good man who could take care of her, who wanted to take care of her. Yet Jane knew it was too far out of her reach. She was a fighter, just like him. Nothing would keep her from that.

"Jane?" Flint noticed the odd look she was giving him. "Are you all right?"

Jane snapped out of her daze. "Yes, I'm fine." She said very bluntly and regretted how blunt those words were. It almost sounded like she hated him now. But she didn't, she didn't know what she felt towards him anymore.

Flint couldn't help but notice the unusual way she was behaving. Almost like she was scared of something again, but this time it wasn't the fear of battle like all the other times. It was a fear he had never seen in her at all. "Jane I—" He broke off and closed the distance between them. He wanted her to see him a bit better since her lights were off and the hallway was so bright. "Jane I wanted to talk to you."

Jane stared up at him. Her heart was pounding in her chest. He was so close, again, yet so very far out of her reach. "What do you want to talk about?" She tried to keep herself calm and collected. Yet every time she spoke while she was calm it was very factual. She hated that about herself, whenever she was trying to date someone it always failed on her. _Why am I thinking about him like that_? She wanted to scream at herself.

"I wanted to ask you-" he fell silent and went back to close the door. As he turned around he saw that Jane had followed him and was standing about the same distance as they had been the first time. "Oh, forget it."

Jane was thoroughly confused. "No, continue." She said softly but was surprised and shocked by what had happened next.

Flint looped an arm around Jane's waist and pulled her up into a kiss. A soft, gentle kiss that spoke only of kindness, he hoped. He felt the tenderness of Jane's trembling lips against his and he was reminded of a cloud.

Jane at first was stiff, never had anyone kissed her without announcing it or asking. Never had they been gentle either. Her first kiss had been from Sgt. Henderson, rough, and uncaring. But this was bliss. She felt like she was melting. Her heart had stopped beating fast, now it was slowing to a rhythm that at first was unfamiliar but slowly she knew it to be Flint's own heartbeat. As sudden as the kiss had happened, it was over and Jane felt like she was floating on air.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

* * *

><p>AN: it took me a while to get them to kiss but hey, it was worth the wait huh? anyways...r&r peoples.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap".

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 21

Jane's cloud nine shattered in that instant. Those words had turned her world from warmth and comfort and fire to cold, harsh and icy. She felt her heart beating faster again and her throat felt like it was closing. "But…" Her voice trailed off and she looked at the ground.

"Jane, we work on the same team." He let her go and turned for the door.

"Flint," she whispered while touching his shoulder. "Please, don't do this."

He didn't want to turn around. He knew what he would see, her in tears. He hated the idea of her in pain. "How serious was it between you and Henderson?"

Jane's heart stopped. She hadn't thought about that for a very long time. "Henderson and I, we…we kissed and that was all."

"Do you still love him?"

Jane took in a sharp breath. Why is he asking so many questions? She pondered. Maybe he's just curious? Not likely, there's a motive here. "I loved everyone on my team, but what happened between Henderson and I is in the past."

"That still doesn't—

"HE BETRAYED ME!" She screamed. She was ready to do anything to get that through to Flint. She spun him around and pinned his right shoulder against the wall. She might have been small but she did know how to fight still. She had taken Pile-Driver out in a fight so it shouldn't be hard to hold Flint still. "You don't know what it feels like when your teammate has betrayed you, your team and your country to the enemy! So don't think I still love him, because it's over with him."

Flint was startled at her. Even in the dimly lit room she looked frightening. Her brown-red eyes seemed redder, her short brown hair almost curled forwards like devil horns, and her face had paled out to look like it was covered in ashes. "Jane, I'm sorry."

Jane let him go and turned away. She needed to get better control of her anger. It was unusual for her to lose it like that. "Please, I want you to leave…"

"Jane,"

"I said go, I'll see you in the mess for dinner ok?" Her voice faltered, wavering between pain, anger, and sorrow.

Flint was stunned. She just told him to meet her for dinner, what was she playing at? Surely she was angry with him for asking so many questions. "All right, see you then." Flint walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Jane slumped to the floor and broke into sobbing. She hated feeling like this. She wasn't in control of her darker half anymore, and it was going to put people in danger. The last time she had lost control was before the mission that she should have died on. She had killed several of the terrorists, and almost killed members of her team until Amethyst had used the first four of the Seven Hidden Blades. "I'm so sorry." She whispered to no one.

…

Snake Eyes saw the door to Jane's room open once more, fearing that another person broke in, he inched closer. He turned the corner to see that everything was in its proper place. He walked inside to see a note sitting on the pillow of her bed. He picked it up and took off to find Flint and the others.

…

Flint sat with the team; he was worried about where Jane was but knew that she couldn't be in too much trouble. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning he expected to see Jane standing there with a tray in her hands, instead it was Snake Eyes with a note in his hand.

_'Hey Flint, if you're reading this I went down to the pool to calm myself. I'm just not ready to face you at the moment_.'

Flint was slightly confused. Scarlett took the letter from his hand and jumped to her feet. "What's wrong?"

"Jane went to the pool." Scarlett said as she started to take off.

"And that's a bad thing?" Ripcord retorted.

The General, having overheard part of it shot to his feet and took off.

"Jane doesn't know how to swim!" Scarlett shouted as she followed the general.

* * *

><p>An: r&r please.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap".

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 22

Jane was sitting at the edge of the pool staring at all the people swimming. Some of the men walked up around her and started flirting with her. Asking her why she wasn't getting in, or why she wasn't dressed in a swimming suit, or even if she was waiting for someone to meet up with her. She was blushing a little when she was pulled to her feet. She smiled at all the military personal, thankful that she wasn't in the military anymore. They knew she was a civilian who worked with the Joe's but they didn't know what she was.

"Hey, come on, we all can go for a swim." One of the men suggested. He looked bigger than Flint by a little, however Jane didn't care.

"No, it's fine. I was just calming myself a little."

"Have a spat with a boyfriend?" Another offered.

Jane suddenly noticed she was mobbed by the men, at least five of them. The pool room was empty and she felt backed into a corner. Under normal circumstances, when backed into a corner, she would lash out and start fighting. But these men were people she worked with; she didn't want to hurt them. One of the men looked at the others and smirked. He picked her up. She was too stunned to react other than screaming for them to stop. They must have thought she was a new member of the team so they were going to haze her. Most people at the base hadn't seen her around. She avoided people as much as possible after all. In an instant Jane found herself under the water. She was flailing her arms around trying to get to the surface of the water.

Breathing was not a good idea. She could drown, but she could drown if she didn't get to the surface. How she had wished she had gotten over her fear of water long enough to take swimming lessons as a kid. She didn't understand how she had gotten through the military without swimming but she did. Now she fought against all instincts to breath. Her chest felt tight and without a second thought she took in a breath. She couldn't help it, she didn't want to breathe, but her body fought against her and won. Water rushed into her lungs and the pain grew. She was going to die. She resigned herself to this thought. The men above thought she was joking and now she was going to die.

Snake Eyes made it to the pool room faster than the others and once there he dove in. He knew by the gathering of the five men around one end of the pool they had dropped her in. He swam down to see Jane not moving. He was frightened by that. He grabbed her and pulled her to the surface where he saw the General yelling at the men. He saw Flint and Scarlett leaning down to help him get Jane onto the ground.

Flint looked at Jane's closed eyes. Why had she gone to the pool if she didn't know how to swim? He thought bitterly as Scarlett started CPR. He waited as each passing moment seemed like a hundred years. And he barely heard anyone speaking. The next thing he knew was he watched as Scarlett started to give her mouth-to-mouth when Jane sat upright and started coughing up water. He restrained himself from hugging her; instead he put his hand on her back and let out a sigh of relief.

Snake Eyes knew she was going to live but the idea of one of his former pupils dying was frightening enough. He got out of the water and grabbed hold of one of her hands.

Jane was shocked. She didn't want to die, but she thought she was a goner. She could feel a hand rubbing her back and she could vaguely hear people talking to her. Jane spluttered out more water and relaxed a little into the person with the hand on her back.

"Jane,"

Jane looked to see her uncle kneeling beside her. "Jane, I need you to listen to me. We need to get you checked out."

Jane nodded her head but was too weak to stand up on her own. Her limbs felt as if they were led weights, similar to the ones her uncle used when they went fishing.

Flint slipped one arm under her legs and stood up with her cradled against him. He walked towards the medical wing and set her down on the bed. The new Doctor, Dr. Satou, began looking Jane over. At first she was about to send him out when she noticed that Jane was holding onto his hand so tightly. She instinctively knew what was going on between them and she let him stay.

"Can you tell me your name?" Dr. Satou asked.

"Jane Abernathy."

"Where are you right now?"

"Medical wing of the Pit."

"Who do you work for?"

"Erm…uh…whoever pays me?" Jane said with a slight sarcastic nature.

Flint felt like hitting his head. Jane was fine, he could tell because of the sarcastic remark.

"Well, you're all right, need to change into some dry clothing, but you're fine."

Jane hopped off the bed and slipped a little. Flint yanked and pulled her against his chest. "Why is it I seem to keep saving you today?"

"Actually you didn't save me that was Scarlett and Snake Eyes." Jane said with a soft smile.

"Does it really matter?" He asked while letting go and walking her to her quarters. He let her open the door and he started to leave when she grabbed hold of his hand and looked up at him with an odd look. He had seen it a few times but he never knew what it meant.

"Could you stay? I don't exactly feel safe at the moment." she whispered.

"I'm going to stand outside the door, let me know when you are done getting dressed." He said as he closed the door and leaned against it. He didn't want to embarrass himself or her.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap".

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 23

Jane walked out of her quarters to see Flint walking back to the door in a new set of clothes. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Now he knew her little secret. She couldn't swim. Never in a million years did Jane think of telling him that little secret.

"Ready for supper?" Flint asked as he offered his arm to her. It was like the drowning had never happened.

Hesitant to take his arm, Jane moved a little closer and stood on her toes. "That depends,"

"Jane," his voice sounded like a warning.

"I want to know where we stand."

"Where do you think we stand?"

"I'm not sure…"

Forcefully taking Jane's arm he said: "Neither am I."

Jane at first thought about hitting him but then let him lead her to the mess hall. Supper wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. She sat eating in silence as the others talked. The only voice she didn't hear was Flint's; she had seen him staring at her, or his food, throughout the whole time. When she got up to leave, Flint was right there to walk her back to her quarters. It's like having a faithful puppy dog.

Nope, don't think of Flint as a puppy, that's a bad thing. You would get too egotistical on the poor guy.

But it's so cute.

Finally getting annoyed with her conflicting thoughts Jane almost hit her forehead.

Having seen Jane make strange faces to herself, the whole way from the mess to her quarters, Flint felt the need to say something. "Jane, are you feeling all right?

Snapping out of her thoughts, Jane nodded her head. "Of course, I feel just great after having just drowned about an hour ago."

"I'm sorry about that, I could—"

"It's perfectly fine Flint. I think uncle is going to cover that just fine." Jane put her hand on his arm and smiled up at him.

Uncomfortably Flint shifted his weight nervously as they stood in front of her quarter door. "Jane, could we go inside to talk. I don't want anyone to listen in."

"All right," Jane opened the door, mentally rolling her eyes since she always left the dang door unlocked. They both walked in and Jane closed the door. "What is it that's bothering _you_ Flint?"

"I wanted to know if…if-oh forget this." He moved and picked her into his arms. The action caught her off guard again, but this time he waited until she calmed down before doing anything else.

The action of her friend was startling, but it didn't remind her of Henderson. This was new, completely new, and foreign to her. Being held caused her to think of a happy time in her life, when she was a little girl. That had been a long time since she had thought of those times. "I like this," she whispered to him. Her head rested against his chest and she wrapped her arms around his back. "It feels like I'm home."

Flint looked down at the woman in his arms. "That's good; I was worried you might kill me."

"Nope, just wish this could last."

"So it's agreed that this is ok? Us together like this?"

"Well, there is the problem of it's actually against protocols to date your superior officer…oh wait I'm no longer military, just a civilian contractor. Let me see, it's against protocols to date a teammate, but that's only on rare occasions when I actually go on missions. Mm…is there anything else that says this can't work?"

Flint hated and loved it when she got smart like that. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips again. However he took his time, drawing as much from her as possible. He wanted to show her that love wasn't just a give all gain nothing thing. He also wanted to show he wasn't going to betray her like Henderson had. When he pulled away from her she was breathing heavily and staring up at him with glazed over eyes. "I won't say it until you do." He whispered before resting his face into her shoulder. "I think that's fair."

"Yeah it is."

Once Flint let her go he felt like something was missing. "I hate to say this, but I'm actually scared of your uncle now."

"Erm…ok?"

"And you should be…" a voice whispered from deep in Jane's room. They both locked eyes then scanned the room. Out of the bathroom walked Jane's sister. "I would think that Uncle would seriously think about killing you officer."

"Flint," Jane and Flint corrected in unison.

"Whatever, I just want to know one thing. You won't promise that you love her then turn out to love someone else?" Sarah walked close, almost threatening.

Jane gave her younger sister a worried look. "Is there something I should know?"

"Nope, I just don't want to see my older sister hurt that's all." Sarah's threatening position changed to a calmer mood.

"All right, well um. See you around Flint?"

"Wait a second," Flint said while holding up one finger to Jane. He looked to Sarah and smiled. "You have my word that I would never do that to your sister…trust me."

"All right, I've got to go find Snake Eyes; he's bound to have Sakura in his shadows."

Exchanging worried looks, Flint and Jane wondered what was going on with Sarah. After Sarah left Jane bit her lip. "What's eating her?" She whispered, mostly to herself.

"I was about to ask the same thing."

* * *

><p>AN: FINALLY! They're together, twenty some odd chapters later! Now we are going to get into some twisty stuffles. r&r please!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap".

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 24

After a week of being back, Jane was given her first mission with the Joe's. The team was just Scarlett, Ripcord, Duke, Tunnel Rat, Roadblock, and Snake Eyes. However Flint managed to get Dr. Satou on the team because he feared Jane was going to get hurt bad enough that Tunnel Rat couldn't help her. Jane kept saying that she didn't need a baby sitter but Fling insisted. Right at that moment, Jane was lying on a couch in the rec room. More like she was lying on top of an exhausted Flint on top of the couch. They had been watching TV but he had finally passed out.

Watching him sleep was fun for her. She could torment him a little while he slept and he would wake up saying he had strange dreams. At the moment though, Jane couldn't think of anything to torment the man she had spent so much of her free time with. They were dating, but neither had said 'I love you'. Jane's team, the Alpha team as they were nicknamed, knew but no one else did. At least, as far as either of them knew.

Snake Eyes walked into the rec room, knowing full well that his 'little shadow' was following him again. His eyes wandered to the couch and saw Jane and Flint together. He fought the sudden urge to roll his eyes at her. But as he walked further into the room he heard Sakura squeal and the sudden yelps and umphs of Jane and Flint.

"Ja-Ja," Sakura said while hugging her aunts back.

"Snake Eyes," Jane mumbled while turning her head to look at the black clad ninja. "I think I'm going to punch the living daylights out of you."

Flint chuckled to himself and waited for Jane and the little girl to get off of him. Once they were off he stood up and stretched.

'At least it was me who found you two and no one who would tell Abernathy.' Snake Eyes retorted to her quickly.

"I don't care…next time don't sick your Sukoshi kage iafter me."

Snake Eyes shrugged and motioned to Sakura to follow him. The little girl trotted to his side and they walked together.

"Is it just me or—" Flint broke off and looked at Jane.

"I don't think he could be…but then again," having paused Jane broke into laughter that caused Snake Eyes to glance back at her. "Why didn't I see it earlier? Four years, I have known that Sukoshi kage for four years, and I only now get it!"

'Don't say it!' He signed quickly at Jane before pulling something out of the cupboard for the girl to eat. 'She doesn't know yet.'

Sakura looked between her aunt and her current babysitter. "I don't know what?"

"It's nothing sweetie, top secret things you know." Jane said while giving Snake Eyes a glare that could rival her sisters. "Now run along with Sensei."

Sakura took what Snake Eyes was handing her then followed him again.

"Did your sister really have a relationship with Snake Eyes?" Flint asked while putting a hand on Jane's shoulder.

"I don't really know. I suspected that they did, but I never pried enough."

Dr. Satou had been sent to grab Jane, Snake Eyes and the others of the team so that they could gather in the motor pool. It was her first in field mission since the tragedy of her brothers. Nothing was certain at that point how this was going to play out. The fact that Lt. Faireborn had personally asked her to go on the mission alarmed her. Is Jane really that bad of a klutz? She thought as she approached Snake Eyes and the little girl. "Oh hello Snake Eyes, you're to meet your team down in Motor pool…I have to go get Jane right now."

"What's going on?" Sakura asked while looking up at Snake Eyes.

'I'm going on a mission.' Snake Eyes answered causing the girl to wrap her arms around his legs.

"I don't want you to." She pleaded while looking up at him.

Snake Eyes patted the girl on the head and looked at Dr. Satou. 'Could you also escort her to her mother?'

Dr. Satou nodded her head and held her hand out to the girl and patiently stood there while the girl struggled to move towards her. The girl didn't want to be separated from Snake Eyes, and it was really obvious. Walking into the rec room Dr. Satou noticed that Jane and Flint were playing pool.

Jane hadn't played pool since she was a little girl and she was currently loosing against her boyfriend. The thought of the word made her giddy as a school girl. She was herself once more, the girl who had grown up not knowing how to fight. The girl who had known little violence except the harsh words with her uncle. And she had Flint to thank for it. However, she was afraid to say a little three word sentence because of how much pain she had gone through in her life. Afraid of betrayal, Jane would never say those words.

Flint heard the rec room door open and he glanced over to see Dr. Satou and Sakura standing there. "Jane, I think it's time for your mission."

Jane nodded her head, put the pool stick down and started to follow Dr. Satou and her niece. This was going to be one long mission.

* * *

><p>i Sukoshi kage: Little Shadow<p>

* * *

><p>AN: If you have not read The Amethyst Stone or The Logical Listener, i suggest you start. Things are going to get a bit hairy from here on out! Characters are going to be introduced, history of one character is going to be said in this story and i don't feel like having poor sarah explain it to her sister. any ways r&r. toodles!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap".

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 25

Jane sat in the seat next to Dr. Satou. She was uncomfortable with the way that Duke was drying. He insisted that he drive because Roadblock was on medical leave. To some extent Jane wished that it was Roadblock driving, because he would help her keep her breakfast. Putting her head between her knees, Jane resisted the urge to blow chunks everywhere. A warm caring hand rested on her back and started rubbing in circles. When Jane glanced at Satou, she noticed that the medical officer was also green around the gills.

"Duke, I think you should slow down a little?" Jane suggested half-heartedly. She meant it as an order not a request but it wasn't going to come across as such.

The Coyote pulled to a stop and Duke looked back at everyone. "Jane, you and Dr. Satou stay here until you're needed. Got that?"

"Yes sir!" Jane said while waving her arm, head still between her knees.

…

Baroness looked at her new boss and rolled her eyes. "Are you so sure that the Joe's will buy this little charade that is going to be pulled off?"

The new Boss grinned, showing her pearly white teeth. Her voice dropped to a sultry American accent. "Of course it will work, that's why we're going ot capture the little Demon in the Coyote."

…

Jane leaned outside the Coyote and let her breakfast go. She had held it in as much as possible but she had had enough of resisting her body's demands. Just as she started to look up she noticed a group of Bio-Vipers moving towards the Coyote. Jane grabbed hold of Dr. Satou, ignoring the woman's arguments, and forced her to the floor. Pulling out her twin Desert Eagles, Jane made it so that she was hanging over the good doctor and pointed her gun at the rear exit of the vehicle. "Stay down and when I say get out through the window, do so and we both will live to tell Duke he's an idiot!"

The Good doctor nodded her head and waited for the signal.

Shootign the Bio-Vipers was the first thing Jane thought of when they yanked open the Coyote. But there were too many and soon both she and Dr. Satou were captured. She knew it was no use crying out for help, the team was inside the building. But Satou did. Rolling her eyes, Jane kicked Dr. Satou in the shin. "Muda sakende, sore ode wa arimasen. Karera wa keimusho de watashi-tachi o surō suru tsumoridesu... Watashi wa mae ni kono hete kimashita."i

…

Snake Eyes was the first who made it back to the Coyote. He looked around when he saw that the rear doors had been yanked open from the outside. Inside the Coyote were bullet shells. Not just any, these bullet shells belonged to Jane's gun.

Duke noticed that the ninja was observing the Coyote closely. "What is it Snake Eyes?"

'Jane and Dr. Satou have been kidnapped.' He replied.

"Oh, that's not good." Tunnel Rat said while looking around for clues as to where the girls had been taken. "No trail either."

"Really not good." Ripcord agreed. "I hope Jane's inner Demon takes over…at least then we can find her."

…

Jane sat calmly in the cell beside Dr. Satou. She had been panicking at first but slowly the woman had changed her disposition when she saw Dr. Mindbender. She had even called him by his first name. However "Brian" ignored Satou and looked right at Jane.

"You're in for one nasty shock here soon." Mindbender said as he opened the cell and pointed at Jane. "Get up, your interrogator wants to speak with you."

Jane walked away and glanced at Satou. "Everything will be all right Aaliyah…I'll get us out of this no problem."

Jane followed the Bio-Viper's to the room that she was going to be interrogated in. She sat down in a chair and folded her arms together. The door reopened and the first thing she saw was a pair of combat boots walk into the room. Jane felt her heart drop out as she stared into a reflection. "No way,"

"Yes way," The voice the woman had was heavily influenced by a British accent, but the sight caused Jane to let out a scream.

* * *

><p>i Muda sakende, sore ode wa arimasen. Karera wa keimusho de watashi-tachi o surō suru tsumoridesu... Watashi wa mae ni kono hete kimashita: It's no use yelling. They're going to throw us in prison…I've done this before.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Who is this new woman? How will Jane escape this situation? And why does Dr. Satou know Dr. Mindbender's first name? r&r to find out!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap".

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

_All right, here's a shout out to _bronwynn_: THANKS! This recent chapter is for you, and your listening to my crazy plot bunny ideas!_

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 26

Dr. Satou stood up quickly when she heard a loud explosion and saw Jane running towards her. She grabbed hold of Dr. Mindbender and shoved him towards the door.

"Open this damn door up kid." She ordered while pointing a Desert Eagle in his face.

"What makes you think I'm going to follow orders from a Joe?" He asked with his usual sarcastic tone.

She pushed the gun harder into his face and half pulled the trigger. She was good at what she did. "Because if you don't, one I will kill you. And two your friend back there is going to kill your ex girl firend who is in that cell so open it up." Her voice had dropped into a venomous tone.

Dr. Mindbender turned around and started to open the door when the door Jane had just gotten out of opened wide and the same woman staggered out. "What the—" He heard Aaliyah gasp before running out. The other Jane held her gun up and was pointing it lousily towards them.

"Your services are no longer required." The other Jane said. She pulled the trigger and dropped the gun.

Dr. Mindbender felt the wind knocked right out of him and his hands instinctively found the wound on his abdomen. "You shot me?" He slid to the ground as more gun shots rang out.

Jane looked down at Mindbender and Dr. Satou, who was struggling to help him, and hauled them both to their feet. "Come on, he will at least make a good prisoner." Jane started shoving them out the door then turned and grinned at the other her. "Nice knowing you Jane Abernathy."

…

Baroness stood waiting in the background for Viper, Mindbender, and the Medic to leave. Once they were gone the Bio-Vipers stopped shooting and she walked over to the unconscious form of Jane Abernathy. "So it worked." She touched her intercom link. "Commander Cobra, the Viper is in the Pit."

"Good," His voice hissed back.

"What of the girl here?" Destro requested.

"Throw her in with the Boy Scout." Commander Cobra stated.

"As you command, Commander." Baroness and Destro said in unison. They both knew that by throwing her in with that prisoner she might end up six feet under sooner rather than later.

…

Viper sat trying to help Dr. Satou to stop the bleeding. While Jane Abernathy had been aiming for her, she shot Mindbender. Stupid girl, you shouldn't have bothered leaving the cell you were in. she thought before looking at the others.

Ripcord felt anger towards Dr. Satou as she started fixing up Mindbender. "What the heck is this? You work for them all of a sudden, Aaliyah."

"N—"

"We trusted you and you've been working with them."

"No I—"

"I was starting too really like you." Tunnel Rat interjected while trying to keep from noticing something was off about Jane.

"Now you listen to me! You aren't giving me the chance to explain my—"

Scarlett ordered: "Then start explaining and make it fast."

"I was friends with him when I was younger but I haven't seen him in years. Will you hold still you're not making this easy."

Mindbender grumbled under his breathe. "Not fair," was all she could make out.

"Okay, tell me how you feel."

"I've felt better. So am I going to live Doc.?" He asked in a semi-sarcastic tone.

"It's possible, just be a good boy, okay." Her voice was soft and sweet as a summer breeze.

He nodded slowly "Whatever you say Aaliyah."

She slowly leaned over him closing her eyes _'I almost forgot what it felt like to—'._

Viper stood up and positioned her hands so that while the vehicle was moving she wouldn't feel sick. "I suggest that if the good doctor is going to finish patching him up so that you can interrogate him, you stop interrupting and questioning her allegiance."

Scarlett felt like there was something wrong with Jane's voice. Something was off, even her eyes seemed off too. Looking at Snake Eyes they both nodded their heads. They needed to get Jane checked out by the only person who knew her to an intimate detail. Jana.

They drove in complete silence except for the painful moans for Mindbender. "Okay, I've had enough of your ludicrous driving I'm going to lose my lunch." They hit another large bump. "Do you not want him to die before you get to question him?"

"I'll drive anyway I like."

"Oh, so you don't care if you get everyone killed just because I met someone in the sixth grade and haven't talked to them in over…oh, don't know since high school."

Viper put a hand on her gun and finally he slowed down to a bearable speed as he drove the rest of the way to the pit. She had to agree with Dr. Satou on that one, the driving was a little too dangerous, even for her. She may have been created to destroy them, but she wanted to be alive when she brought their dead bodies to Cobra.

* * *

><p>AN: is anythign as simple as people want? NO! Welp that's it for today, i think...unless my plot bunny counter goes up...r&r people!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap".

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 27

Snake Eyes watched Jane closely as she walked from her quarters to the rec room. The girl wasn't acting like herself. On her off time she would have her head phones plugged in blaring JPop music or her own band's music. She would visit the training room or the track and blow off her boredom until she fainted. But now Jane was just wondering the halls or walking into the computer labs where some of the Intelligence officers worked. Everything was wrong about her. He even spoke with Sarah about it and she had to agree that her sister was acting strangely.

Flint on the other hand wasn't there. He had been sent on a mission to assist Jinx and the Arashikage find Storm Shadow and Amethyst. They still hadn't found either of them. However, Flint was coming back that day with a report of how things were going.

"Snake Eyes, what are you doing?" Duke questioned as he walked closer to Snake Eyes. Jane was far enough away that, hopefully, she hadn't heard Duke. But then again her enhanced senses were making things hard to tell.

Snake Eyes turned so that his back was to Jane. 'That's not Jane…'

"Not you too…that has to—" He noticed Jane turn and glare at both of them before turning down another hallway. "Ok, you've got a point. There's only one person I can think of who knows the insides and outs of Jane…better than Abernathy or Sarah."

'Jana?'

"Jana," Duke agreed. "Off record Snake Eyes, you need to get her here and have her check Jane over. Talk to Abernathy see if he'll allow it."

…

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" General Abernathy exclaimed. "There is no way I am letting that traitor into the Pit just so you two can prove that there is something wrong with my niece!"

Sarah flinched a little then stood up. "Uncle, you and I both know that Jane isn't acting right."

"Maybe she's actually grown up."

Puffing her chest out, Sarah about yelled back at him: "Clayton Abernathy, that is not my sister and I am personally requesting that you give Snake Eyes and myself permission to bring her best friend her to prove it."

Snake Eyes had never seen Sarah like that. Even when they broke off their relationship, she had never been angry. Sad, surely she had been sad, but not angry. The only time he had seen her close to this stage of anger was when he tried to hide his injuries from her.

Through clenched teeth Abernathy said: "Fine, but the official story is that we have recruited her as a consultant. She's still not on my 'good to work with' listing all right?"

Sarah smiled and leaned over the desk to hug her uncle. "Watch after Sakura for me?"

"All right, but don't be surprised if she's bouncing off the walls when you come back."

…

Jane woke up in a cold dark cell. Her senses were over strained as she tried to survey her surroundings. "Where am I?" She sat up and her nose was suddenly overwhelmed with the smell of human sweat. "More like what hell did I wake up in?"

"Mine…" a harsh voice whispered.

Jane looked around and saw a figure huddled in the corner of the room. The man's clothing, beard, and hair all spoke of at least a year stuck in this dungeon, if not more. He was rubbing a wall which had self-drawn pictures. Ignoring her nose telling her to run away, she started to move closer to the man. "Hello, why are you here?"

"They captured me…after they killed my teammates." The man answered while leaning into the wall more. "Each one, they showed me the dead bodies too."

"I'm so sorry sir."

"Funny thing is, you sound just like one of them." Her prison-mate looked up and his eyes widened. "No, get away from me. You demon, you devil, you false life!" He began screaming and babbling on and on, making no sense to her.

"You're right, my name is Demon, Demon Rose, but I'm no devil. My real name is Jane Abernathy. I can get you out of here if you just let me."

"You're not her!" The man picked something up off the floor, a metal spoon that he had obviously spent time on sharpening.

"Yes I am…how do you know me?"

"Dear lord, I am consulting with a devil from hell." He whispered before glancing up again. His steely blue eyes were dull with hopelessness. "My name was Rodger Stevenson."

* * *

><p>AN: Who saw that one coming? i didn't, and i'm the author! anyways r&r please!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap". The song is "Fear Not My Child" by Carmen.

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 28

Scared, startled, and worried Jane moved closer. "You're Rodger? You can't be…he's dead. I read the reports."

"And you cannot be Jane because they showed me her body!"

Jane flinched. "I am Jane…what do I need to say that would prove it."

"Why did you-correction-how did you earn your code name?"

"Demon Rose, my mother's last name was Rose. But I earned the code name of Demon because of my split personality. At the drop of a hat I could become the most violent and relentless fighter on the planet. I had no control and no matter how hard Sensei worked with me on it I still had little control."

Rodger looked her over, tilting his head from side to side every so often. There were long moments where he would hum something under his breath, a tune that Jane could barely make out, then fall silent.

Finally Jane got it; it was one of the songs he had sung to her when they first met each other.

"In myself I failed the Lord. Then was afraid to try once more. That fire in my soul had fled.  
>That's when Jesus came and said: My spirit, gives the strength you need, to raise you up and to succeed, and for vision in the night to you I'll give these words of light. Fear not my child I'm with you always I feel every pain and every tear I see. Fear not my child I'm with you always I know how to care for what belongs to me. He said my child don't look behind Discouragement is all you'll find don't watch the waves that roll the sea just focus your eyes on me." Jane's voice failed her and she put a hand on Rodger's shoulder.<p>

Rodger, knowing now that the woman in front of him was in fact Jane Abernathy picked up the tune: "And I will make you strong and then your shattered courage I will mend and if you fall and should get hurt remember these eternal words: fear not my child I'm with you always I feel every pain and every tear I see. Fear not my child I'm with you always I know how to care for what belongs to me I know how to care for what belongs to me."

Jane fell into Rodger's arms and started sobbing. "Everyone's alive, you, me, Jana, and Henderson…we all survived."

"Then what about an escape? Are they coming to get us?"

"I don't know…I don't think so. They had a clone of me."

Rodger didn't care. He could hold her in his arms again and this time he wasn't about to let anyone kill her again. She was like a little sister to her, and he wanted to protect her at all costs. "my little sister, it's so good to see you." He about cried before resting his cheek against her head. "I can't tell you how badly I missed you and the rest of the team."

Jane sat up and tried not to laugh. "Your beard is a little alarming though; it's long enough to be my hair!"

Rodger laughed a little then shrugged. "They only give me food, and that's when I'm asleep."

Jane felt her shoulders grow heavy. It was painful to see her commanding officer like that. "Rodger, I just hope that my niece is smart enough to realize that that woman is not me."

"Why, isn't she just a kid?"

"She might be a kid, but she's Sensei's daughter too."

Rodger looked at Jane stunned. His shocked face turned to humor, he thought she was joking. "No way, I knew Sarah and Snake Eyes had been dating a little bit, but a kid? Wow, that's got to be a shocker to him."

"I wouldn't know, I only just found out myself." Jane moved so that she was sitting beside her commanding officer. "Colonel, maybe we should just kill ourselves. That way whatever information they want from us they can't get."

"Nope, they haven't asked me any information. Instead I was strapped to a table and poked, prodded, and blood samples were taken."

"Then what about me?"

"If they wanted information about what you knew, then you would have already been interrogated. However, they made a clone of you, mostlikely to infiltrate whatever base you're at now."

"Oh no, Flint…I promised him a kiss when I got back. She's going to kill him!"

"Why what did you tell her?"

"That Flint and I hated each other in public."

"Who's Flint?"

"Erm…He's sorta my boyfriend."

"…" Rodger didn't know what to say to that. Last time he had seen Jane she had been dating Henderson. Of course that was because Henderson forced the situation. "All right, tell me about him."

…

Jane sat on the floor while poking it with the spoon Rodger had had. He was curled up on the bed pretending to be asleep and she was waiting for their captors to bring them food. She could hear footsteps drawing close. Pulling the spoon up her sleeve, Jane curled against the wall making it look like Rodger had killed her. They would drag her body out and then she would attack.

Sure enough the guards walked into the cell, guns pointed at both her and Rodger then picked Jane up. She waited for a split second before slamming the spoon into one of their eyes. The other was struggling to pull out his gun when Rodger hit the man in the chest, both arms and then his back. Each strike had been with just the tips of Rodger's fingers, like there was a hidden blade under his fingers.

"Jana taught you the Seven Hidden Blades?" Jane whispered shrilly.

"Only four of the seven. Seems like you missed out a lot being MIA."

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, so they're out...but what now? Wait to find out, i have to...my plot bunnies are running dry. r&r please!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap".

Synapse: Jane was part of a covert op known as the Demon Unit, but Cobra killed all of the members except her. Soon after the Joe's were cleared her Uncle started up the elite force and now she's a part of it all. Now Jane is brought into a world where people can come back from the dead.

The Demon Rose

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 29

Jane struggled to keep up with Rodger as he maneuvered their way out of their prison. Once he got them out Jane stared at the open space before them. "A desert, I'm in a desert. That's just great, at least we don't have to cross an ocean."

"You still don't know how to swim?" Rodger countered.

"No, I was thinking about asking Flint to teach me actually."

"Argh…you are hopeless Demon." He grabbed her wrist and continued to pull her through the terrain.

The hot sun beat down on them and Jane felt like she was going to pass out. "this is hopeless, we were better off waiting for the Joe's in the prison."

"Do you really want to spend time in a Cobra cell while they get ready to experiment on you, again?"

Now Jane was about to confront him on that when she noticed something floating towards them from the prison they had just escaped. "Quick, we need to hide!"

Rodger shook his head and started dragging her again. The thing wasn't able to catch up with Rodger as he ran them both to a small cavern. He shoved her inside and then crawled in after her. The devise hovered around then went off scanning other places.

…

Baroness stared at the two guards who had been sent to the cell where they kept Jane and Col. Rodger. She was angry that they had let the two escape, but she was even more angered that Viper hadn't reported back yet.

"Henderson, I want you to round up the escaped prisoners."

Henderson looked at the screen. It was Jane, and the one they referred to as Boy Scout. "Yes Baroness."

…

Rodger waited until nightfall to start their trek again. It would be easier for them to travel at night rather in the day time because of the heat. "Come on Jane we need to get moving."

Jane slowly got out of the small crevasse; it had been barely big enough for the both of them to hide in for some reason. "Rodger, we need to get to a main road."

"If there are any roads."

Jane strained her ears and eyes. It was unusual for her to force her enhanced senses but they needed to know where they were going. "I can hear one due north of us."

Laughing Rodger glanced at his friend. "You mean to tell me you can hear a road?"

"No, but I can hear the cars." Jane said in a blatant tone that spoke of frustration and irritation.

"Oh, well in that case let's get going."

Rodger started off to his left and Jane laughed. "That's not the right direction…that way is north." She said while pointing in the opposite direction.

"How would you know?"

Jane pointed at the North Star.

"Oh, guess I'm a little rusty."

"A little lousy is more like it." Jane mumbled a bitt loud.

"I heard that Major."

"I'm not in the military anymore. I'm a civilian Consultant now."

Rodger chanced a glance back and then nodded his ehad. Figured she would leave the military.

"But I did reach the rank of Lt. Colonel."

He stopped and stared at her as she walked up beside him. "Really? That's amazing Jane."

"Not really, it was my self sacrifice that got me there, not my hard work."

"whatever you say Jane. Let's keep going before they get the bright idea to send a search party with dogs."

Jane picked up the pace a little.

…

Henderson followed the trail that his former teammates left behind. It was too easy to track them. Far too easy. They made it like hunting for a kid in a candy store. He lifted the flashlight a little to see that they were heading towards a major highway. Now was his chance, now he could redeem himself.

…

Jane trudged along, her feet dragging ever so tired. She hadn't gotten anything to eat or drink at all before they escaped. Now her body was feeling it. She had had her last meal breakfast before leaving the pit and she had no clue when that was. It could have been hours ago, it could have been days. Now her stomach was actually saying it, loudly. The grumbling of her belly caused Rodger to glance at her and she shrugged. Her mouth felt like cotton and it was painful to swallow. "Do you possibly have any water?"

"No, and if you ask for food I'm going to slap you." He said in a sardonic tone.

"Wasn't gonna, I want to stop for a minute." Jane pulled her feet to a stop and dropped down to her knees in a squatting position.

"It's almost dawn; we need to find somewhere where it would be shady."

"Like that's going to happen Rodger…we're in the middle of a desert…maybe in America."

"Oh this is America; I know it is because I was conscious when they transported me."

"Lucky you, do you know what state we are in?"

"Nope, it's all new to me."

"Of course it is, that's because you two aren't exactly 'spend more time in our homeland to see it's natural wonders' you're more like 'let's go shooting things in another country because our President says to,' people." A mocking voice said from behind them.

Jane spun around and held out the spoon that Rodger had given her.

"You really think that's going to work against me Demon Rose?"

"Henderson?" Rodger questioned.

"Yup, now I want to redeem myself."

* * *

><p>AN: oh no...bad, bad, bad...no...evil me! anyways r&r please...maybe Henderson will be nice and not chew me to bits.


	30. Author's Notice

Author's Notice

As you might have noticed the name of the stories have changed. That is because I am going to do something a little different than normal, at least for me that is. The first season (this is what I am going to be referring to for these stories) is called Citizen Soldiers. The second season is going to be called Redemption. Both season's titles are based off of songs that I have heard; Citizen Soldier by Three Doors Down and Redemption by Gackt.

I do not know what Namiko Ai is going to do for her story. I don't know if she's going to split her story up in seasons like mine or not. That is up to her, and Namiko if you're reading this…don't be angry.

Readers, keep your minds and hearts open. Things are really going to get annoying from here on out. I don't have any more plot bunnies! Also, keep those little finger's moving for the reviews, they might tease a plot bunny to life! :P

It has also been brought to my attention that a few of my A/N had a message put into it that might have discouraged reviews and readers. When I said "Don't like, don't read" I meant if you're going to flame my story and say that "it sucks, it's stupid, you should stop before you kill yourself you're that stupid," and etc. you should not be reading. I would like criticism, however I will state again that I have for "The Demon Rose" about twenty two chapters, total, written. That roughly means five more to post, and then I can actually start doing something in order to fix my habits.

Also, for my readers, I am going to start posting for "The Demon Rose" again. I'm tired of it just sitting there. Trust me I go insane when I'm stuck in one spot for too long. I will still be working on "The Logical Listener" as it is between Chapters 17 and 18 of "The Demon Rose". As soon as the tales collide I will possibly put "The Logical Listener" on hiatus or Back Burner File Status. The same goes for "The Amethyst Stone".

To those few who thought I was insulting them by saying "Don't like, don't read" I am deeply sorry. Please accept my most humble of apologies.

To the girl whose pin name means Dignity, _Karama9_, thank you from the bottom of my cold heart.

Sincerely

Samantha Jane West-Croft


End file.
